The music within
by jolteonforever
Summary: Ash,Misty,May,Drew,Oc,Gary and Brendan go camping, something mysterious happens. Read to find out! Cough they get transfered to a new world cough! please R&R, ashxmisty mayxdrew and other shippings I invented! REVIEW please!
1. A nice little camping trip right?

Hello, yes, I know, I am here writing a new fic, which is, surprise surprise contestshipping! Lol, anyway, please R&R and get the reviews higher than my other fic! Lol, anyway, please start this new chapter of a brand new fic!

**May-14**

**Drew-15**

**Ash-16**

**Misty-16**

**Zhen-14**

**Gary-16**

**Brendan-15**

The marshmallow slowly browned above the flames of the campfire, letting of a tiny wisp of steam before being pulled off a stick and popped into May's mouth. Her long brown hair was let down and her sapphire eyes sparkled at the deliciousness of the marshmallow.

Drew smirked while flipping his green hair, "Stuffing your face again? Why am I not surprised?" May growled at him but Drew only laughed, something unnamed shone in his emerald eyes.

Nearby, Ash drooled, and sniffed the air hugely as the sweet smell of toasted marshmallows filled the air. His raven black hair was covered by his usual cap and his chocolate brown eyes were half close. By his side crouched Pikachu, his best buddy, who at the moment was being drooled on by Ash.

"Hey, Ashy-boy, would you stop drooling! It is kind of disgusting!" Gary grinned good-naturedly; he had become less snobby and kinder when Ash had been away on his journeys, some would even say he was a whole new person. He ruffled his brown spiky hair and picked up Pikachu, "Look, you drooled all over Pikachu!" Ash just responded with a "Huh?" And Gary sweat dropped.

A shadow fell over the two boys, and they looked up, only to see Misty holding a huge hammer with the carvings of "Mega hammer of doom 2007" and fire burning in her cerulean blue eyes, her orange hair complimented the fire quite well Ash thought, before realising what she was holding. He cowered in fear with Gary while Misty shouted at them. "Will you guys just shut up? Honestly, I am trying to have chat with Zhen over here!"

A nearby girl sweat dropped. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was Zhen. "It's alright Misty!" She laughed. Gary gave the girl an interesting glance, this was the first time May had met the crew, since she had met May on her journeys and joined her.

Brendan was making stew and occasionally throwing May a glance. Also, he would cast Drew a glare too. The smell of the food soon reached the others and they came to eat, praising Brendan on his good food making.

They were camping, May, Drew, Ash, Gary, Misty, Zhen and Brendan. "So May, how come Max couldn't make it?" Ash managed to talk between his endless gulping of the food. May shrugged, "He is filling in for dad for a while at the gym, because dad and mum went for a holiday. Although he wasn't very happy when he learnt that we were going on a camping trip without him. Where is Dawn?" Ash frowned as he tried to remember, "I think she went to go to a contest or something. I dunno!" Everyone sweat dropped at Ash's answer but carried on eating. They caught up all the things that had happened since they had split up. All of them had different stories, and they were met with "No!"s and "Oh my gosh no way!" or simple "Well, obviously!". After eating, they sat around the campfire in a circle, sitting on logs.

"I have an idea!" Ash suddenly piped up, his face showed excitement. "Let's tell stories! I mean, like legends or ghost stories!"

He looked around at the group and they nodded their agreement.

"I'll go first!" Zhen boldly stated, the others nodded. "Sure go ahead!"

Zhen got herself comfortable on her log before continuing, "Ok, so this couple were walking in the woods one day, and they found themselves stranded and lost. Then the fog started to come down on them. They walked around in circles, never endingly it seemed, and then they…" Zhen closed her eyes and reopened them, her eyes twinkling mischievously in the firelight.

"Go on! Don't keep us hanging here!" Ash was positively screaming in frustration. Zhen turned her eyes on each of them, Gary blushed slightly, but it wasn't visible in the firelight.

"Ok, they found a small cottage, knocking on the door, they found the legendary Mew, who let them stay the night. The next day they awoke, they found the house empty, and writing a note saying thanks, they left, and found their way out. The next day they went back to say thank you personally, but all they could find was a ruin of a cottage…" She raised her eyebrows, "But that's not all that was spooky! They met an old man, who said there had been a fire here _100_ years ago, and that no one had ever been near there before, let alone live there. The freaked out couple went to see, and…" she paused for effect, "They found their note there! Amongst all the ashes, they lay their little notes of thanks. They never knew what happened…" Every one looked thoroughly freaked and May shivered. Drew seeing this took off his jacket and put it around May, causing her to blush and the others nudge each other and giggle, breaking the tense moment they had after the spooky story.

"Why don't I tell you a story that my mum used to tell me?" Ash suddenly voiced his thoughts and the others, keen to be away from spooky stories, nodded frantically.

"My mum used to say, that there are loads of different worlds out there, and on one of them, some people could sing the most beautiful songs, and there land was a happy land."

They were all absorbed in his story, which maybe why no one noticed the beautiful red flower suddenly growing up behind May, shaking off the dirt and showing it's simple elegance and beauty, it was like a flame of fire, shining in the darkness.

No one saw the strangely coloured green rose sprout up behind Drew either. Its petals were perfect and it's leaves were emerald of colour, and it let off a slight fragrance into the night air, the fragrance was of the earth, the flowers, and everything in the earth. It made people calmer, yet some agitated.

"But then an evil king came and he ruined the land, changing the colours to those he saw he saw fit enough for his kingdom. The people no longer sang, and their hearts were heavy…"

A cerulean blue daisy popped out of the earth behind Misty, it's petals reaching out boldly, simple and yet having a beauty that no one could deny.

A dashing yellow dandelion grew and unfurled, it's wildness somehow charming, its colour seemed to illuminate the things around it, strangely rather like how a lightning bolt would illuminate the sky and trees.

"The kingdom was thrown into darkness, and yet, one day, a group of seven appeared…"

A pure white flower sprouted from the ground, letting off a brilliant glow, rather like a piece of pure ice, its colour was similar to that of new snow, not yet trod on and still so perfect and white.

Curiously, no flower appeared behind Gary, only the wind picked up, twirling this way and that, and if you looked closely, you would see the strange colours of the wind making a flower shape. It was strange and unique, and was hot and cold, yet it was irresistible.

Behind Brendan, metal started to gather out of rocks, the strange liquid metal glinted in the moonlight and firelight, shining silver then red and orange. It slowly formed a shape, a shape of a flower, with each description so clear and there was even a dewdrop on the leaf.

"They had the power. The only power that could over throw the evil king and return the lightness to the once wonderful land. They had, the music within…"

Suddenly, the flowers behind them started to glow, they each shined a different colour, gold, silver, red, green, blue, metallic and multicoloured twisting and turning into the night sky, forming a brilliant circle around the group. They were transfixed and scared.

Suddenly, the world was mixing together, rushing past them, colours blended together, they clinged onto each other, linking hands, unable to scream and yet enjoying it immensely.

"Don't let go! We will always be together!" That was the last thing they heard before losing consciousness, all at the exact same moment. Strangely, no one knew who said it, maybe it was all of them, voices raised together, in a perfect harmony, voices blending into one. Who knows?

Ok, I know this was a really short chapter and slightly weird, but you do not know how much I have been wanting to write this! I even dreamt that I was in it! So yeah, please REVIEW! I have a feeling this will be my favourite fic so far!

Please review generously! I'm sure it won't take you 10 seconds to type, "good" or "bad" or something like that! If I get 5 reviews I will update! Thanks for reading!

jolteonforever


	2. The people of the music

**First of all, thanks for all those reviews! And this chapter is dedicated to all my friends on fan fiction, you know who you are! Lol! REVIEW! Now, let us continue on with the story!**

Drew opened his eyes groggily, then closed them, his mind piecing all of the past events slowly together…

Hmmm, he had been on a camping trip… With May, Ash, Gary, Misty and … Brendan. (Drew scowled at this.)

Ok, so they had been eating… Then telling stories… And then… And then what?

There was a vortex or something… A vortex filled with swirling colours and light… And patches of darkness…

Someone had been grabbing his hands… No… He had been grabbing onto someone else's hand… Mays hand…

Drew's eyes flew open. Where was May? His heart rate returned to normal as he found her lying asleep next to him. He looked around, the rest of the group were there too… except… Why were they all wearing those strange clothes? He looked down at himself, only to find he was wearing strangely fashioned clothes too.

He was wearing a long t-shirt like clothing, which went just above his knees, with trousers. He also had on a cloak with a tiny brooch shaped like a leaf, it glittered in the sunshine. On his feet he wore black boots. He had to admit, with these garments on, he must look quite handsome.

He shook the group awake and they all commented on their strange clothes.

Ash was wearing long trousers, a long shirt and a cape, which strangely had a lightning blot embroided at the collar. On his head he had on a hat with a feather sticking out of it. He had on some brown boots. The overall look was really quite dashing. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, smiling cutely.

Misty was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes completely. She had on a cloak with a tiny water drop shaped brooch. She had her hair down and she was wearing brown boots. She looked very beautiful and different to her normal look.

Ash and Misty felt their gaze being drawn to each other, but once realising they were checking each other out, they blushed and looked away.

May rubbed her eyes sleepily, before widening her eyes at the super handsome Drew and blushing. She noted that she was wearing a white dress and had on a cloak with a flame shaped brooch. She had on some black boots. Her hair was let down, and she looked really quite cute to the two boys looking her way, Brendan and Drew.

Brendan himself was wearing a shirt and had on a cape, which billowed and flapped when the wind blew, seemingly drawn towards him. There were mysterious swirling patterns on the hem of his cape, and unlike the rest of them, he did not have a brooch.

Gary pulled Zhen to her feet and she looked at her clothes with interest. She had on an icy blue dress which faded into white at the bottom. She though it looked quite cool really. She had on a cloak, though she wasn't really cold, and it had a tiny icicle shaped brooch. Her hair was up in white scrunchies and she had on brown boots. She looked over at Gary and blushed.

Gary was looking effortlessly handsome in a brown shirt and grey cloak. The cloak had swirling patterns all over it, though they were very faint. There was a brooch in the shape of a swirl on his cloak. Gary smiled at Zhen and looked around in interest.

They appeared to be in a totally different place from the night before.

All they could see from the hill they were standing on was rolling pastures of green and little villages. In the distance, the sky was dark and you couldn't see very clearly.

"Let's go to the nearest village and ask where we are!" The group jumped, they hadn't actually spoken since they had woken up and they all nodded. "Sure!"

The group walked steadily towards the village. Years of travelling making the distance seem quite small. But as they got nearer to the village, they realised, things weren't as peaceful as they seemed…

The village lay in ruins, burnt and dead, unspoken sorrow hanging in the air. It brought tears to Mays eyes and Drew gently put a hand on his shoulder, though he quickly took it away when May blushed.

They walked into the town, everything was silent except for the sound of their walking, which sounded ominously loud in the silence.

Suddenly, Ash heard something behind him, quick as a flash, he ran behind a bush, and pulled out a flailing boy of about 12. The boy looked at him with curiosity mixed with fear in his eyes. Ash set him down on the floor and the boy looked at them trembling. May stepped forward and helped him stand up.

"Hey, what's your name?" Her tone was gentle and the boy spoke, though not very loudly. "Jake." His eyes did shine brighter though, when he realised these people were not trying to hurt him.

"Are you travellers? If you are, please follow me quickly, it is dangerous out here." Seeing them nod, he quickly led them to a house and went inside. All the group saw was a run down house, until the boy began singing gently.

Notes came tumbling out of his mouth and the group was awed into silence. He had the most beautiful singing voice they had ever heard. He sang on, his voice pure and suddenly, a part of the wall slid back, where just before there had been not even the slightest crack there. Now there was a flight of stairs. "Quickly! You must hurry! They will come soon!" His tone was urgent and the group quickly made their way down the stairs. The boy sang another note, and the door swung shut with out a sound.

Down and down the flight of stairs went, spiralling into the darkness until they came to a chamber. The group gasped. It was simply beautiful. The walls shone softly with a silvery glow and the room was filled with all kinds of glass furniture.

The boy sighed with relief and called out, to the seemingly empty room, "Hey guys, I found some travellers!" Suddenly, doors that seemed to have magically appeared swung open all along the walls. People stepped out, chattering. Pokemon hopped out along with them, chattering happily in pokemon speak. But their voices were low, as if they feared that someone, or something would hear them. They gathered around the group, regarding them with interest. It had been long since travellers had appeared here.

An old man stepped out and looked at the group with interest. "My my my…" He mumbled. "Well, everybody step back, give them some room now!" he was obviously some kind of leader as they all obeyed him.

He invited them to sit, before sitting opposite. "Please, tell us your names!" May smiled, "I am May Maple!" Ash followed, not wanting to be last, "And I am Ash Ketchum!" Misty grinned, "Misty Waterflower right here!" Drew smirked and flipped his hair, "Drew Andrews!" Zhen smiled sweetly, "Zhen Koh!" Gary grinned, "Gary Oak!" Brendan blushed, realising he was last and that everyone else had already told their names. "Brendan Birch." He ran his hands through his hair, as he was embarrassed.

"Welcome May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Zhen, Gary and Brendan! This is the village of Ohli! We are sorry that you have arrived at this time, where our village has just been ruined." His face was grave as he turned to them.

"You see, since the evil king has taken the throne, he has ordered his minions to ruin every village and town if they would not obey him, obey his silly rules. Does he really expect us to give up singing? To give up on our natural talents? To give up on the magic? We struck back, but the enemy crushed us, reducing our town to what you saw. But fortunately, we have this place. A place of peace, which will never be found by him, because he is not one of the 'people of the Music'."

The group looked at him in confusion. " 'The people of the Music'?" Misty asked, she did not understand, and from the looks on their faces, neither did the rest of the group.

The old man laughed, his laughter echoing in the room. "We are the 'people of the Music'! We can communicate in music, sing the most beautiful music and sometimes rarely, people have magical powers in music! Though this is rare. We have an example here! Come forth Jake!"

Jake smiled and came forward. "Jake is one of the few who have the magic of music. He has the power of I think it is light and dark." He turned to Jake, "Is that right?" Jake nodded, "Would you like me to give an example?" The old man nodded and Jake stepped forward. A little harmonica appeared out of nowhere and he started playing. As the notes played, everyone was entranced and the hall suddenly fell into darkness before slowly lighting up again. Everyone clapped and Jake beamed proudly.

May noticed that Jakes harmonica looked very different to normal harmonicas, and asked to see. Jake handed it over to her shyly and May gasped. Something almost like an electric shock ran through her body and she could feel the harmonica humming gently, she felt tingly and she gazed in awe at the golden harmonica.

Jake took the harmonica back and she smiled. "So how did you find this harmonica?" Jake grinned, "Well, actually, I didn't find it. It randomly appeared one day! I found myself randomly clutching this harmonica!"

May smiled and nodded, before going to talk to the old man.

He gestured for them to follow him to a piece of rock. From all the previous experiences, the gang knew what it actually was. But what they didn't expect was for the old man to start singing. The notes flew out, rich and sweet, melting and yet sharp. Slowly, the other people of the Music joined in. Their voices joined together, making the melody swell until when it finally came to a stop, the silence seemed deafening.

Doors appeared in the rock, slowly rolling open, light shining through the ever growing gap, until they opened fully, revealing a large room, filled with weaponry, jewels and from the ceiling, there dangled pieces of coloured silk which left the room glowing with colour. The gang gaped in awe. The old man beckoned them in, "Welcome, to the grand room!" The doors shut behind them with a clang.

The old man seated himself in a chair, before inviting them to sit too. "My name is Alfusky. But you may call me Alf." He shifted himself comfortably. "I guess you are going to go on a journey right?" He held up his hands as they opened their mouths. "You will understand eventually. But you are part of a prophecy. Here let me show you." Saying that he moved to a bookstand. On it there was a book.

The book was big and dusty, the pages made of ancient parchment. It was bound in leather and had big golden clasps on it.

"Hmm," Alf mumbled, "Where was it…" The others took the chance to look around the room properly. Strange things lined the shelves, and weapons stood against the wall.

"Aha! Here it is!" Alf beckoned them to come closer and started to read aloud from a page.

"The seven humans they shall come, 4 men and 3 women, they shall come. They have magic in their veins, and are royal in their blood. No one shall defeat them, no one shall be harmed. For the seven humans shall come, 4 men and 3 women, in peace and they will banish the darkness from this land."

"Um, so we are supposed to be heroes?" Alf sighed, "You see, I am not entirely sure. Maybe you are and maybe you're not. But no matter what, you cannot stay here any longer, you must move on, for I sense a wave of hurriedness in the air around you. Come, I will help you pick weapons to suit you, and you will have some provisions. Then you will leave, to where I do not know, I think you will eventually find out."

He turned to the weapons and started to check each one. He ignored all their questions and merely said, "Drew, come forth."

Drew felt the others eyes on him and he gulped, what was he going to do to him? Never less, he stepped forward and Alf gave him some instructions.

"Pass your hands over these weapons, close your eyes and concentrate." Drew nodded, and did as he was told. Gingerly his hand moved across the weapons. He felt nothing and carried on. Down his hand went along the line of weapons, until, suddenly he felt something warm, opening his eyes, he saw a bow and a quiver full of arrows lying in front of him, glowing green. He picked them up, and their glow ceased until becoming normal again. He turned enquiringly at Alf, "Should I…?" Alf laughed, "Your weapon has chosen you my dear Drew! You must be of mighty heart, as the bow and arrows of Leinko have chosen you to be their new master. Their old master was once one of the rulers of the elements. The bow was crafted by himself and will glow blue if an enemy is coming. Take it well Drew!" Drew frowned though, "But we have pokemon, they can surely keep us safe!" Alf sighed, why don't you try? Go on, use one of your pokemon." Drew called out Roselia and told her to use petal dance. Nothing happened. Everyone gaped, what had happened?

"You see, all pokemon except those of the dark lord cannot use any attacks. We don't know how he did it, or why. But please, take this weapon."

Drew nodded and bowed, though he didn't know why.

"Come forth May!" May blushed and hurried forwards. "Uh…?" Alf glanced at her, "Go on, do the same as Drew!" May blushed once more at the mention of Drews name, and did as she was told. Her hand moved cautiously over the weapons and all of a sudden, a long slender sword glowed a fiery red in front of her. Picking it up, she looked at it with a look of wonder on her face. Alf looked like he had seen a miracle. "Well well well! You people just continue to surprise me! Why that is the sword of Silvayf, she too was once a ruler of the elements! That sword was also crafted by her, and has a certain magic in it, though nobody knows what, as you are it's first master after Silvayf! It is said that it can become a blade of fire, though I am not sure."

May joined Drew by the side and for a moment, their hands touched and sparks flew, but that moment went to quickly, leaving both of them standing red faced and silent, wishing it had lasted longer.

Ash had come up at Alfs bidding and moved his hand over the weapons, with Pikachu on his shoulder, suddenly Pikachu began to wag its tail and sniffing its nose. "Hey, watcha doing Pikachu?" Pikachu just pointed to a sword, "Pika pika!" Ash walked over to the sword and suddenly it glowed a bright gold, everyone shielded their eyes against the light but Ash picked it up as if it was just a normal sword. "Hey, it's pretty cool! And I could have sworn it was crackling like Pikachu does before doing a thunder attack…" Alf gazed in wonder, "Holy baloney! I can't believe it! That is yet another weapon of a ruler of the elements! He was in fact the most noble and courageous man ever known in that time! He would risk his life for any pokemon or friend." Ash gazed at the sword. "Cool!"

Misty moved forwards and she tried hard not to look scared. What if she got just a plain sword? What if she was different from the rest of them? What if nothing glowed?

Her hand reached out shakily and almost immediately a long weird looking dagger began to glow a deep blue. She breathed a sigh of relief and found that the dagger was really quite cool. The tips of the dagger were blue and the shaft sometimes glowed blue. Alf was now making no effort into concealing his amazement. His mouth hanged open and his eyes were wide. "That's the trident of Sannce! She was one of the most powerful rulers of the elements! I can't believe this! These weapons have not shone for all my life here!" He blinked rapidly before grabbing Gary and Zhen and getting them to pick, his face was full of expectancy.

Zhen's hand hovered before suddenly grabbing a martial arts stick made of metal, it had a strong sense of power radiating from it, it glowed white as she picked it up. Zhen found herself suddenly with her senses sharp and her mind calm. Gary also picked up his weapon definitely, these two people really didn't linger. Gary had picked up a strange looking sword, it had swirls of different metals clearly visible in it. It glowed multicoloured as he picked it up and Gary turned to Zhen, "Don't I look hot with my new sword?" He laughed and Zhen raised her eyebrows, though still failing to hide the blush on her face, "Oh please! My martial arts stick is way cooler!" Alf nearly fainted with shock. Never before had those two weapons chosen owners except for Physinla who had the highest skills in martial arts and was also a ruler of the elements, and Treyula, who only made the best swords and weapons and was one of the rulers of the elements. The look on Alfs face made them guess that they were holding important peoples weapons. They laughed and high fived.

Only Brendan was left, he calmly walked over to the weapons and ran his hands over them, something glowed under a pile of arrows, Brendan pulled it out to find himself holding a small pouch full of mini daggers. He pulled one out and inspected it closely. It was in a star shape with 4 points. Each point was sharpened and gleamed. Everyone looked at Alf, who was looking dazed again.

Shrugging and laughing, the group tested their new weapons, finding that they suited them completely.

It was noon, and Alf had decided, once lunch was finished, that he would teach them how to speak with in the musical tongue. They had a different word for it, it seemed. "Singing!" Ash had declared after much thinking. So if their "singing" was the same, and they did it as often as they said they said they did, then it should be quite easy.

The pokemon had also finished eating, and were watching the little group.

"Ok, can everyone stand in a line please!" They stood in line, ready to face the new challenge in front of them.

**Ok, this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written! I mean, like wow! So yeah, I hope you liked this. I am hoping to update soon, so yeah. This took a lot of effort and I hope that my hours of work is worth a ten second review! So please, REVIEW! If I don't get 5 reviews, I'm not going to update!**

**Anyway, see you next time! REVIEW! jolteonforever**


	3. The melody has started

**Well, hello people! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers! Because you make me feel happy when I see the reviews! Anyway, carry on reading!**

Alf coughed, "Ok, I want you to try just letting go of your soul and singing! Now, a 1, 2, 3…" Silence covered the room and the group went red with embarrassment. None of them knew how to "let go of your soul", it was all so weird to them.

However, Alf noticed Gary and Zhen seemed to be looking the most thoughtful of them all, and he beckoned them to take a step forward. "You try! You two look like you might have something in you!" Zhen and Gary nodded.

In perfect synchronisation, they started singing. The words poured out, Gary's voice rich and melodious, Zhen's light and cheerful, they formed a harmony that wound and twisted, sometimes soft and sometimes loud, finally they stopped, red in the face but smiling happily.

"Hm, maybe it works better in pairs? Well ok, the rest of you get together in pairs." May automatically grabbed Drews arm which was next to hers and Drew smirked, hiding his blush, "Can't resist me can you?" May pouted cutely, "Nah, I just wanted to see you, Mr Perfect crash and burn while I soar!"

Ash pulled down his cap and whispered to Misty, "Hey Mist, can I sing with you?" Misty blushed before nodding, "Sure!"

Brendan was left all alone once again and he looked down at his feet, twiddling his thumbs. "I'm sure May will sing with you in a minute!" Alf seemingly reading his mind and declaring that. Anyway, May and Drew, you first!"

Drew stepped forward confidently and May stepped up hesitatingly, she wasn't too sure about her singing, as she never ever sang in front of other people. She grabbed Drews hand, "Drew, I'm scared…" She looked at him with a pleading look in her big sapphire eyes. Drews heart lurched and span about before returning back to its normal place. Strangely, Drew didn't answer back with a mean comment, he only gave her hand a comforting squeeze, and mouthed the words_, relax_.

May closed her eyes and focused. She could hear her heart beating and slowly, she found a tiny melody weaving in and out of the beats, her eyes flew open and she started to sing. Drew had begun singing at the same time, their voices soared together, filling the room with beautiful notes and melodies. May looked at Drew out of the corner her eye. He was looking at the exact same time, but this time, there was something different… The music swirled between them, enveloping them in a bubble of their own. Sparks flew and love made their hearts beat faster. The song ended slowly, and everyone stood in silence, that had better than anything they had ever heard in their life.

But then Ash pulled Mistys hand determinedly, "Come on! We can do way better!" With that he breathed in, everyone shrunk back, but to their surprise, a captivating voice sang out loud and clear while another voice sang like the music itself. They held hands while singing, never taking their eyes off each other, they told themselves it was only for synchronisation, but everyone could see it was something much more. At the end of the song, everyone clapped. Brendan looked around the group, they were all so happy, laughing and giggling, where did he fit in?

"Come on, it's your turn now Brendan!" Alf turned to May, "Go accompany him!" May nodded, though her expression was sad as she left Drews side and Drew frowned at Brendan before coolly flipping his hair.

Two voices sang out together, still perfect singing, but this time, there was no chemistry in the air, no one wanted to say it, but they all knew it, this was one pair that wouldn't work. Brendan sighed at the end of the song, his face depressed. May only glanced at him and shook her head, almost to herself.

"Ok, now you have grabbed the basics, I am going to teach you the language! It is easy! Now, focus! Focus on a word in your mind!" May focused on ice cream, harder and harder, before she suddenly sang out a short string of notes, Alf sang back, laughing, May sang the song to herself in her mind, finding she understood it! It was: _One scoop of chocolate please_! She giggled but the others still didn't get it. Soon, Zhen understood and so did Gary. Ash and Misty finally managed to grasp the ideas, but Brendan and Drew didn't understand. Their minds began wondering, though they tried to focus and their eyes glared at each other, trying to be the one to understand first. All of a sudden, they sang out a few notes at the same time, astonished to find that they sang the same thing, _"May_."

May gasped, she didn't understand. Drew smirked and flipped his hair, though he was really quite embarrassed. He sang out another string of notes. "_Actually I was thinking of the worst coordinator I knew!"_ Seeing May look hurt, he quickly added another few notes, "_Joke joke!" _Brendan glared at Drew, even more when Drew threw May a rose, "That's for mastering the art so quickly!" May blushed like a tomato and stared at the rose, somehow, its colours seemed more vibrant, the petals softer and the fragrance sweeter. The ohters began to chatter in music, something fresh and fun to them.

Alf coughed, signalling them to quieten down. "Ok, now you have learned all the skills you need, I think its time for you to begin your journey! You have your weapons, and if you see any people of the Music, sing, and you shall be confirmed." The group stared at him, was he being serious? They had hardly stayed half a day! "There is no time to waste! The dark lord is taking over this kingdom, no one shall be free soon! Go while you still can and try to stop him! We will give you food and rapidashes!" The group noticed that he looked tense and he spoke in a lower voice, "Listen, this whole world is counting on you! The people of the Music are counting on you to survive this crisis! I am sorry to put this pressure on you, but this is really necessary!" The group nodded, got up, and left the room.

The group got up on their rapidashes. "We won't let you down!" Ash cried, waving his sword in the air, "We will knock down the evil king!" Alf nodded and the villagers who had dared to come out of the hide away waved goodbye as the group sped off. Soon, the village was out of sight, and the adrenalin of a new adventure came to the heroes.

3 hours later…

"Lets take a rest now!" May flopped onto the grass, tired of all the riding, Drew sat down next to her and smirked, "Tired already?" May stuck out her tongue at him and he closed his eyes, smelling the fresh air.

Brendan was cooking food and the rest were practising with their weapons. "Come on, let's go and join them!" Drew stuck out his hand, and May grabbed it, for a moment their eyes locked, but the moment passed and he helped her stand up, before racing to the practising.

The group had just finished eating, when they saw a Cacturn coming closer. Strangely, they all felt a really bad vibe in the air, and looking more closely at the Cacturn, they saw it had glowing red eyes and its mouth was twisted into a evil smile. Without warning, it released a needle arm, blasting Zhen backwards and causing a cry of pain from her as as the spikes cut gashes along her arm. Gary rushed to catch Zhen and scowled fiercely at the Cacturn, "Don't you dare do that to Zhen!" He ran forwards with his sword but the Cacturn simply dodged easily and whacked Gary away. "Cacturn!" it growled and went to attack May, only to be confronted with an extremely annoyed Drew. "Hey don't go blasting my friends about!" He notched an arrow and fired it at lightning speed, Cacturn howled in pain and rage as the arrow hit the target with 100 accuracy.

It roared angrily, and instead went to attack Ash. Ash being dim witted, didn't really notice the pokemon come towards him, he looked up with a confused "Huh?" as Cacturn prepared to use pin missile.

Misty suddenly felt a rush inside her, like a wave building up and she felt something in her hand, looking down, she found she was holding a harp. She felt the urge rise in her and her eyes turned glassy, her fingers moved by themselves, across the strings and all of a sudden, the melody started. It dipped sharply and swirled like water, it builded up and a ball of pulsing water floated in front of Misty, growing bigger and bigger until Misty released it by suddenly singing out a pure note of a high A in a short burst, being in perfect harmony with the melody she was playing. The ball of water flew out towards Cacturn, on impact it had a mini explosion and Cacturn roared. It went charging at the injured Zhen instead.

Zhen closed her eyes and focused, trying to block out the pain in her right ankle, she felt something in her hand, and found a wooden flute there, with icy blue ribbons at the end. Picking it up calmly, she started playing a beautiful melody, and a icy aura surrounded her, she opened her eyes, revealing them to have changed to a half brown with swirlings of icy blue inside them, they pierced into Cacturn before she sang a simple note of a high B. Swirls of iciness came out of the icy aura surrounding her and gathered around Cacturn, in a few seconds it was frozen, though it looked as if it might break out pretty soon of its case of ice.

May felt the rage for this pokemon burn deep inside her, how dare it behave like this? It was bringing shame to pokemon! Her anger burned even more and suddenly she felt something appear in her hand. It was a tambourine. But it was different from normal ones, each normally round metal plates which made the sounds, were shaped like mini flames, May started to shake the tambourine, and even more strangely, instead of annoying clanking sounds, music came out of it as May shook and twirled it, a fiery beat which was loud and burned with emotions. Mays eyes burned and all of a sudden a tornado of fire appeared out of nowhere and span towards Cacturn. The Cacturn fell to the ground but still it weakly stood up, it seemed to be determined to kill the little group, though they did not know why.

Ash glared, how come all the girls were getting powers? He decided to use his sword against the Cacturn. He pulled it out and it gleamed in the sunlight, and Ash's eyes burned with determination. _Thunder!_ One note flew out of his mouth as the blade sizzled like a lightning bolt and was brought down on the Cacturn, causing it to fall to the ground. Everyone stood still, hoping at last it had fainted, but sadly, this Cacturn was a level 100 Cacturn, like all the evil pokemon the evil king had. It started emitting a dark aura and the group shrank back in fear.

Drew felt his hands twitch and all of a sudden, a guitar appeared in his hands, glowing softly. Drew felt the urge rise higher and all of a sudden he shouted, in music. "_Alright, let's rock this place down_!" His fingers ran up and down the strings while he played crazy chords and the tune was amazing. All of a sudden rocks appeared out of nowhere and began pelting down onto Cacturn. The more Drew played his chords, the more the rocks pelted down, then with a finale chord and a finishing point at the highest note on the guitar, Drew was in the classical rock star playing guitar position, on his knees on the floor. A massive boulder landed on Cacturn and vines grew up like a cage around Cacturn and the boulder. The group sweat dropped, why did Drew always get the cool parts?

But as the Cacturn started struggling under the massive boulder, their thoughts were of what to do. What could bind it? What had the power to bind such an evil pokemon?

_Metal chains!_ The words jumped into Gary's mind, _metal bonds! _Gary suddenly felt himself being urged to do something… to whistle. Gary knew it was something that he must do, and licking his lips, he started to whistle. Chains of notes came out of his mouth, and strangely, they were visible in the air, linked together and changing into light metal chains as he whistled. He whistled high and low, before suddenly taking out his sword and putting two fingers to it, shouted in the musical tongue, "_I bind you with these bonds of music and never shall you be free from them!" _The sword's patterns on the blade began to shine, the swirls glowing in multi coloured light. There was a flash and everyone shielded their eyes, opening them to find the Cacturn bound in light sliver chains that looked like a six-year-old girl could break them. Ash picked up a spare piece of chain on the ground and pulled. And tugged, smashed, tried to break it but found it quite unbreakable. The power of music is endless. But what to do with this tiresome pokemon who was so evil and twisted?

Brendan stepped forward and a saxophone started to glow in his hands, he blew out a note and all of a sudden the wind shifted, blowing so hard that May had to hug Drew as hard as she could not to be blown away. Drew put his arms around her, secretly enjoying it when she buried her head in his chest. The wind sent Cacturn flying before Brendan blew another note, which stopped the wind. May stayed in Drews arms for a few more moments after the wind stopped, before suddenly going red faced with embarrassment. Drew flipped his hair and smirked, trying not to show his emotions in turmoil inside. "May, you really should gain more weight, or you will be blown away by the wind! Or you will have to grab me, which must have been pretty fantastic!" May crossed her arms and huffed while the group laughed, well everyone except Brendan.

In the evening...

Zhen and Gary had finished bandaging up their wounds and they were eating. "So we also have powers? Not just having weapons of famous people, we also have awesome powers!" Ash sprayed food everywhere as he talked, causing Misty to take out her mallet and slam Ash's head.

May nodded her head lightly, ticking off all the groups powers_. I am fire, Drew is earth, Misty is water, Brendan is air, Ash is thunder and lightning, Zhen is ice and Gary is metal. Hmmm, Doesn't that mean we are kind of element masters? _

Her thoughts were interrupted though as Zhen called out that she was going to sleep. The group nodded and murmered their agreement and one by one they fell to sleep in their sleeping bags, Mays last thought as she drifted off to sleep was, _The melody has started._

**And that is this chapter finished! Wooo! Lol, yes I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I love contestshipping and pokeshipping! I am sorry that Brendan had to be all alone but you will see why, well maybe anyway!  
****This actually took me a really long time to write! So... Please REVIEW! I am sure it won't take more than 10 seconds, and it did take me more than 1 hour to do this! So yeah… Anyway, I will try to update soon, though I can't guarantee when! See you next time!**

**jolteonforever**


	4. Somethings that are new

**Hello everyone! I would like to sincerely thank everyone who reviewed! I mean, this fic is here because of you guys supporting me! So yeah, let us continue with this story! Btw, this chapter is dedicated to cute-azn-angel for her helping in this chapter plus her character, Claire Grottos.**

Ash flicked sand about lazily, not really bothering, that is, until he accidentally flicked sand into Gary's eye…

"Ow, what did you do that for Ash!" Gary rubbed his sore eye, it was already watering. "What did I do?" Ash asked, clearly not understanding, but Gary thought he was faking. "You know perfectly well what you did!" Gary shouted at Ash, standing up, "No I don't!" Ash stood up as well. "Fine then if you want it to be that way…" Gary pulled out his sword, "Any last words before I attack?" Ash grimaced, pulling out his own sword, "I ain't gonna lose against you Gary!"

The metal swords crashed together, neither hitting a mark… yet. Everyone held their breath, what was going to happen?

Gary was really angry, so angry that instead of having an urge to stab Ash to death or whistle, he found himself holding a guitar. "Huh?" Gary was clearly surprised. Wasn't he supposed to whistle? The gang were surprised too, as in Ash's hand he held a guitar too, except it was an electric one, though it appeared to have no socket plug. Drew slapped his face with his jaw hanging open. He had the same magical instrument as those two? Plus they had other ways of using magic, while he, the great Drew didn't? Drew's eyelids fluttered as he fainted in disbelief.

It was a shame really, because the fight got really into it. Magic attacks are super hard to dodge, so Gary found himself electrified millions of times and Ash found himself being whipped by metal chains millions of times too. After a long time, the two fell to the ground and the others moved off, obviously bored, leaving Drew, Gary and Ash lying on the floor with no strength to move, and in Drews case, not even having the thoughts to move.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The guard entered the room nervously. It was the king's chamber and the curtains were drawn. The room was filled with bad vibes and the guard shuddered. The king was sitting in a chair, with his back to him. The air around him seemed darker.

Suddenly, the king turned around with lightning speed, but to the guards surprise, the king did not have an evil face with monster like features, but instead, he was looking distressed and…clutching lipstick? The guard gaped at the king, but the king ignored his gaping, only crying out, "Oh dear, this is the biggest crisis of my life! Should I choose perfect purple? Gallant grape? Lilting lilac? Or maybe I should choose bubble blue? Or great grey will suit the day? Grinning green which totally suits my outfit? Peachy peach which really brings out my eyes? Or maybe even rose red, the colour which would probably go with anything… Oh dear! Which one should I choose?" He waved the lipsticks in the air, muttering to himself.

All of a sudden, he threw them into the air and clutched one at random. "Looks like Gallant grape won today!" The guard sweat dropped. Was this really the most feared king? He waited as the king put on his lipstick, and then delivered his information, "Oh great one king Harley! There are news of rebels all over the kingdom. I don't think they like the new rule." The king who seemed to be named Harley tapped his manicured fingers on his desk. "Yes, is that all?" The guard trembled, as if in fear of what sort of reaction his new might bring. "Uh, well your majesty, a uh…" The guard pulled at his collar, breathing deeply before plunging on. "A Cacturn was found dead, squashed under a huge rock in the palace gardens! The gardeners said that it had suddenly dropped out of the sky…" None of the guards preparation could prepare him for what came next.

"WHAT?" Harley screamed in anger, his long purple hair fanned out behind him as his eyes smouldered with flames. "How could someone do something like that to a pokemon as great and cute as Cacturn?" He picked up a Cacturn toy and waved it in the guards face. "The only pokemon who truly understands fashion, like I follow!" He threw back his robes, revealing an outfit which made him resemble a cacturn. "Now leave me in peace!" It looked like his anger flare was over and the guard edged out of the room before bolting down the corridor.

The last words he heard before leaving the room was, "Hm, who was it with such immense power to kill one of my beloved cacturn…? And argh! I have to re-dye my hair from that anger flare! Ok, should it be Plush purple? Or maybe Flaming violet? Oh why does life give you so many choices?"

----------------------------------------------------

_20__th__ June,_

_Dear diary,_

_Dad gave you to me this morning, he says that I can write down all my feelings and tell you. So let me start with an introduction to myself._

_I am called Claire Grottos. I have long wavy blue hair and what some people describe as "piercing blue eyes". My hair is usually worn in a ponytail, but sometimes I put it down. Ever since I was little I played the violin, it seemed to inspire me. I wanted to be the best violinist there ever was. _

_My friends are always there for me, I don't know what I would do if it weren't for them. If anyone messes with them I get really mad at them!!! I have realized lately that I have a power, a weird one at that. I found I was able to copy powers and use them against someone. It's actually quite amazing. What I hope for the most is to find some one I truly love. . _

_I love to wear skirts and dresses, I don't know why though. Sometimes I do wear jeans, but that's only if I'm lazy. I was born in Parisa, a small town near the ocean. My mom died when she had given birth to my little brother. So now I only have my father who is working hard in the business department. His work caused us to move from Parisa to this new are of which I don't know the name of._

_My mother was the one that got me into playing music. Whenever I'm sad, I start to play the violin. It always calms me down; it's sort of like my doorway to another place. My brother is just the best. He's always there for me just like my friends. He never got to see our mom, but he knows how she looks like based on the pictures we have all around the house. _

_Sometimes I just wish I could bring back my mom, but that's all a dream. It will never come true. At school, I'm an average student. I get straight A's just like all of my friends. As my friends know my clothing usually describes my mood. I wear bright colours when I'm happy, and dark colours when I'm sad. I wear white when I'm okay, I'm not good, but not in a bad mood. _

_So I guess that's really all you need to know about me._

_Now, onto what happened today, because I'm dying to tell someone! _

_Today was the meeting of the rebels in this area. Our people aren't usually violent at all, but ruining the village has really set them off. The meeting was truly amazing and was held underground. In this huge cavern, with little side doors. Of course, I am a person of the Music, so I was allowed in. We were put into groups in little rooms so we could get to know each other. But the truly amazing thing were the 7 visitors. They wore normal clothing but somehow they managed to shine through those clothes, looking elegant and graceful. They were travellers they said, and we were all amazed. Travellers are a thing of the past, no one ever travels now a days, in fear of being caught by one of the guards or… the evil pokemon… But enough of that, I'm here to tell you of those travellers!!_

_They were taken to the grand room, a place where few have been before. I wanted to know what had happened to the travellers. The others had been talking about a prophecy, and I asked them. It was something about 7 people, 3 girls and 4 boys, who will save our kingdom. If so, I really didn't think that the girls were up to the job. Although their eyes hold determination, they are skinny things and look like they would snap under pressure. Of course, people comment on my skinniness, but I am different to them, I had thought, because I had discovered my power ages ago and they didn't even know what a power was probably! _

_When Alf told me to follow them to keep them safe, I thought that I was right. But the thing was, that they all had weapons of some sort, the kind which you rarely see. Weapons that have never picked anyone except their original masters before. I wonder what makes them so special. I carried on following them, and they never suspected a thing._

_I think I was more shocked than they were when that cacturn appeared. I had nobody to copy off from and they didn't have powers. Well, at least that's what I thought._

_One of the girls got blasted by a bullet seed, an attack which would normally take people years to get over as the Cacturn was level 100, but the girl only got a gash on her arm, though it looked deep. One of the guys tried to attack the Cacturn with a sword, but it didn't work. So what surprised me was when the other girl with the red hair, used water pulse, a magical attack, though I had no idea she had powers! And then the girl with the brown hair managed to make a fire tornado, the highest-level magic attack you could get in fire. Then the other girl used the power of ice and I was so amazed! Then the really cute guy with green hair pulled out this guitar from nowhere, and started playing, though I don't think he is worth chasing. And then all the others showed that they had powers too! I nearly fainted with shock and which is why I am writing this here at such high speed!_

_Also, the weird thing is, that I can't copy their attacks! There natural levels are so high that they could beat me easily with one attack, though they might not realize it! Also, their power seems so much purer and stronger, unlike other people who have powers, which have been passed down the bloodline, which mostly are incredibly weak and watered down. I am going to sleep now, though I am so excited I probably wont…_

A girl nodded off to sleep in a tree, before falling out of it and crashing to the ground. The group was startled awake though some, i.e. Ash and May, were still snoring loudly, completely ignoring what was happening around them.

Drew called out his roselia and the group looked at the girl in suspicion. It was 1 o'clock at night and having been attacked by a murderous cacturn before, anyone would be paranoid.

The girl opened her eyes blearily and raised her hands in surrender.

"I come in peace! Alf sent me to look after you if you need protection, though it looks like you could beat me any day!" Drew still looked at her with a look of suspicion before flipping his hair and going to wake up May. No one noticed that one second longer touch of his hand against hers as he pulled her up. May smiled at Drew and gazed in interest at this new girl. She had long blue hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to be looking right into your soul. May wasn't going to be deterred by eyes, after all, she had eyes that could stop any boy in his facts without using an ounce of effort, though she never really knew that, May was just friendly and outgoing.

"Hey, what's your name?" May grinned and the girl smiled back. "I am Claire Grottos! Sorry for this first appearance! I mean, falling out of a tree is hardly the best way for a start!" The group laughed and Claire smiled. "I guess since I have been found I should just travel in the open with you guys huh?" She grinned happily when they nodded. "Cool! So where are we going?"

The question seemed to make the whole group suddenly go shifty. May started humming while Gary turned around, Zhen looked around at the rest of them with a face of despair while Brendan ran his hands through his hair. Misty grimaced and Drew flipped his hair, before sauntering off in a very Drewish manner. "Well, we don't actually know where we are going…" Misty said the sentence everyone was scared of saying. It was true though. All they were told was that they were supposed to save this world, how were they to know what to do and where to go and how to save the world?

Claire looked at their depressed faces before smiling, "Well, let's just sleep! We'll talk tomorrow!" The group dispersed and went to their own sleeping bags.

Claire stayed awake for a while, looking at their sleeping figures, before drifting off to sleep herself.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, and the aroma of food filled the air as Brendan made breakfast. Claire woke up and stretched while yawning, May thought that she was rather cat like really. In the way that she woke up, slept and when she walked, she hardly made a sound. May shrugged, people are different.

Claire was very friendly but after breakfast, the girls thought her just a bit too friendly with the boys. She was always around the boys and always smiling and flicking her hair back, though it could be because her hair was in her face, and although she did it in front of the girls too, they thought Claire was getting way too close.

It didn't take long for Claire to realize this and so she did back down a bit, though she was only being her usual friendly self. Claire spent a lot of time around Brendan after realizing that no one cared if she went around him too much, and Brendan became her first best friend in the group.

They decided to start walking to the town of Farnita as Claire said that the city was still strong there and hopefully hadn't been conquered.

They walked and chattered, admiring the scenery, though not as light hearted as yesterday, for they knew, this was no longer a game to them, their lives could be at risk.

Claire led the way, before unexpectedly coming to a stop in the afternoon in front of a sheer mountain. The group thinking they were finally having a rest, sat down in relief. But their relief was short lived, as Claire began singing in front of the mountain. Her voice soared and May understood the music as, _Open the door, open the door, we come in peace, we are the people of the music. _Doors appeared in the rocks, hairline cracks revealed themselves to be hinges and the great doors swung open, revealing a sight which made them gasp.

The town was built out of rock and crystals grew on the walls, shining softly, while people bustled about with their work. The atmosphere was welcoming and cosy.

A lady appeared out of nowhere it seemed, and came over to them. She had an air of grace surrounding her and a maturity which didn't suit her age, which seemed to be the same as Mays. Her eyes were full of wisdom and as she talked, her voice was serious. She had long brown hair to her waist and wore a forest green cloak with a brown tunic, though they were simple clothes, anyone who saw her couldn't have said she looked like a simple girl.

"Follow me, this way." The group followed without a sound, following her through twisting corridors and winding stairways, they finally came to a stop outside a blue door, where May, so dizzy after that winding walk, fell backwards… right into the arms of no other than Drew. Drew caught her with one hand while flipping his hair with the other. His emerald eyes glinted mischievously as he said, "So May, finally falling for me eh?" The lady who was leading the group smiled as May burst with anger, throwing fists at Drew who just smirked. She knew what feelings they harboured and she laughed at their way to show it.

But priorities first, and that was to get this group into the room. She whispered and sang to the door, coaxing it to open, and eventually the door opened, into a room which seemed to be nowhere. Everything was painted white, and it seemed to stretch endlessly on. "Welcome, to the room of nothing!" May walked forwards, and after walking about 5 metres, bashed into a wall which seemed to be invisible. May didn't get it, because it had seemed a never-ending walk from back there. May ran back to the little group and the lady smiled. "I am Polkiby, though you may call me Pol. I have read the minds of you and you seem to have powers. So please, show me! Use your powers to decorate this room!"

The group seemed unsure of what to do, until Zhen seemed to get it. Taking out her flute, she blew out a long note before adding a few trills at the end. Light blue mist wafted out of the flute onto the floor, making it a brilliant icy blue. May realising what was happening, took out her tambourine. She shook it, softly, very unlike her battle with the cacturn. Strangely, a few cushions appeared, in the shape of flames. Drew flipped his hair and walked out into the centre of the room, taking out his guitar, he played a few chords, hands running at amazing speed over the strings. Green dust flew everywhere and where it landed, grass and flowers grew. Drew seemed happy enough with this, and smirked. Ash took out his electric guitar, and proceeded to sing while playing. It was an amazing song and when he finished, the room started to fill with golden light. Ash did the v sign for victory and said, "Oh right! I gave the room light!" Pikachu jumped into the air before sweat dropping, _what_ _the…?_ Gary took out his guitar, and thought hard before playing a spell-binding tune, after playing it, he gave a shrill whistle and random sculptures appeared. They had swirling metal patterns and everyone clapped in approvement at the super cool sculptures. Misty stepped up and whilst playing the harp, managed to make water appear in the sculptures, swirling with the metal, making it even cooler than before. Last up was Brendan and everyone waited to see what he would do. Brendan took out his trumpet and strangely, while he blew it, no sound came, except for a rising wind in the room and not long after, multicoloured dust came floating in the wind, making the walls the colours of the rainbow.

Pol clapped and laughed. "Well done! Well done! How long have you had these powers for? That was an amazing display of them!" The group smiled, May stepped up, "Actually, we only got them yesterday!" Pols eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Yesterday?" She was amazed, people with 10 years of experience sometimes couldn't do even half as well as this. She turned to Claire, "What about you my dear? Do you have a power?" Claire nodded, and took out a violin. The violin was beautiful and had intricate designs on it, "I have the power to copy when i play this violin, but I cannot copy these seven peoples powers. They are too strong for me!" Pol now looked even more surprised, people said that people who had copy powers could copy every power, so what was the difference now? Claire rubbed her neck and said, "Actually, I might know the cause!" Pol nodded for her to carry on.

"When I tried to copy their powers, I found them stronger and purer than any powers I had copied before. Other peoples powers seem watered down and weak as they are passed down the bloodline, but these peoples power are just, well… different!"

Pol nodded, though the others didn't get it. Why were their powers different? After all, they had only got them yesterday!

Pol looked at them, her eyes seemed to be looking straight into their minds, the group shifted about uncomfortably before Pol decided on something. "You will need training so you can master your powers! Your powers are strong, but they are of no use if you cannot use them properly. You still need your instruments all the time and have to rely on them to urge you to use your powers. That isn't good enough. Once you are trained, you should be able to command smaller attacks using your voice and not your instrument, though higher level attacks need the power of the instrument. Training will begin tomorrow morning at 7:30 in the morning sharp. Someone will call you up and if you don't…"

She looked at Ash, having seen his memory of his first day as a trainer didn't exactly make her confident of his time keeping,

"…You will be very sorry. We have a very big training ground and the instructor I am giving you excels at martial arts of every type and of course won't hesitate to make you run laps. I will show you your dorms and I am sorry but we do not have enough rooms for each of you so the girls will have to share and the boys will have to share. Now, come this way please!"

The group were still trying to digest the vast one-sided conversation they had just had with Pol as they followed her silently back up the winding stairs, turning left and right along the many hallways before finally reaching a waterfall. The waterfall was huge and the spray hit their faces refreshing them and soaking them in moments. No one seemed to be around this place, they seemed to be in private spaces here. Pol raised her hands and started singing, a high d which seemed to go on for ages, slowly, the roaring of the waterfall lessened as it drew back like curtains, revealing yet another flight of stairs made of white marble with gold veins running through it. Beside it ran a small stream running with crystal clear water. The group hopped over some stepping stones and started to walk up the stairs following Pol.

At the top of the stairs, Pol directed the girls to the first room on the left, and the boys first room to the right. The group parted and waved good-bye. Before they left, Pol told them to leave their clothes outside their rooms and they would be cleaned and left outside the room tomorrow. "Also, there is plenty of night wear to choose from, so don't worry!" With that, she gracefully glided the stairs walking out of the waterfall and closing it again.

The girls giggled as they walked to their room and gasped in amazement as they entered their room. It was simply humungous! It was linked to an en-suite bathroom, which had tiled floor and heating and everything a girl could want in a bathroom. Each girl had her own 4 poster bed with down mattresses and duvets filled with duck feathers. There were curtains you could pull around the bed and the pillows were light and fluffy and each bed was decorated in a different way.

On one bed, a fiery red rose was sewn on the duvet, and it had red curtains. May bagsied that bed and ran over, releasing her pokemon. Her pokemon smiled and jumped about, they hadn't been out for ages!

Mistys eye was caught by a bed with bubbles all over the duvet and the curtains were decorated with waves, she ran over, triumphantly jumping about on it, very un-Misty likely.

Zhen spotted a bed with snowflakes all over the duvet and had icy blue curtains with fake icicles hanging from the top, she climbed onto the bed and lay down, sighing happily.

Claire was left with the last bed, but she didn't mind, because she would have picked it anyway. It had a rainbow duvet with a musical note on it and rainbow curtains. Claire felt that it really described her mood right now, mixed emotions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys chattered and sauntered down the corridor, before coming to a blue door. On opening the door, even Drew raised his eyebrows in amazement.

Their room was huge and on further investigation had an en-suite bathroom with a sunken marble bathtub big enough to swim in. Each boy had a four poster bed with curtains for privacy.

Gary jumped onto a bed with a white duvet covered in swirling patterns. The curtains were covered with the same pattern. "Hm, not too shabby!"

Ash jumped onto a bed with a black duvet with a huge lightning bolt across it. Letting out his pokemon and letting Pikachu get comfy on the bed, he started to jump on it. "Woo hoo! This is so fun!" This was followed by a huge crash and Ash got up dizzily, his eyes spinning around and around.

Drew chose the bed with a green duvet and roses on it, though the others jeered that roses were for girls, Drew felt at home with them on his duvet and curtains, and thought of May when he saw them. He meerly closed the emerald curtains on the guys.

Brendan was left with the bed with the white duvet which had faint multicoloured swirls on it. The curtains had the same patterns. Brendan was content, and settled himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the girls room, after the major bed hustle, they decided to move onto what girls get on best with, talking. Soon, the talk moved onto…guess what? Boys.

"Oh come on May, everyone knows you love Drew!" Zhen poked May. May blushed furiously. "I don't! He's so cocky and arrogant and full of himself… and cute…" Though the last part was meant to be silent, everyone heard it. The girls giggled.

"Sure! Come on, even I picked up on some subtle romantic things going on before! And I have only known you for what? One and a half days?" Claire laughed, smiling like a cat got the cream. Misty smiled too, "And who keeps on going on about Drew? You know, people who fight love each other!"

May blushed even more before realising that it was a chance to move the talk onto Misty. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I sure do think Misty and Ash argue way more than I do!" Misty blushed, realising how May was twisting her words against her.

"No I don't! Besides, Zhen and Gary don't fight and they like each other!" Zhen gasped in mock horror. "Oh no, the wrath of Misty has befallen me!" They all laughed and then Zhen's eyes shone mischievously. "I know who Claire likes!" Claire shook her head, "What?!" Zhen grinned, almost evilly. "Oh come on, you spend way too much 'quality time'" she used her fingers as quote marks in the air, "With him to be just normal friends! Besides, everyone knows…"

At this point Misty and May said it together with Zhen, "You can't be just friends with a boy! It will always lead to something else!"

The girls fell about laughing while completely oblivious to what the boys were talking about in their room…

**Ok, longest chapter I have ever written! Took an age to finish and I can assure you, all following chapter will be back to their normal length! Lol! Anyway, please REVIEW! Go on, you know you want to!**

**Drew: Just press the review button so she will shut up!**

**May: Don't be rude Drew! Press the review button because it will make jolteonforever happy. See, that was so much politer and it was nice too!**

**Drew: Do I look as if I care? Leans closer to May**

**May: Well you should you arrogant pig! Leans forward in anger**

** Drew: Arrogant pig? Is that all you can come up with? And closer**

**May: Fine then, arrogant pig with grass for hair and will forever and ever be a jerk until he dies. closer still**

**Drew: blinks Oh… looks sad gives puppy face**

**May: Awwww! **

**Me: Uh guys, no offence but uh, like I need to end this chapter… Sorry to ruin the moment and all!**

**May and Drew realise how close their faces are**

**blush like crazy**

**And thus, we finish this chapter!**

**Jolteonforever**

**Ps. One last word for all you readers… REVIEW! **


	5. The talk in the boys room and training

**Hello people again! I thank everyone who reviewed and let's get on with the story!**

"So who do you like Ashy boy?" Gary sniggered, while Ash turned blankly at him. "Huh?" Gary sweat dropped. Ash was so stupid sometimes. "Hey Ash, do you like Misty?" One question and Ash was blushing red like a tomato and stuttering. "N-no I don't! Gary stop making fun of me!" Gary sniggered again while Drew poked his head around the curtain around his bed. "Hey, keep it down!"

Ash found the perfect get-away. "Hey Drew, how's your love life with May coming along?" This time it was Drew's turn to blush, though he hid it by flipping his hair. "I don't like her!" He jumped out of his bed and onto the floor. Gary raised his eyebrow. "Sure you don't. Which is why you give her roses, tease her, fight with her, stare at her body and go to see her contests which you aren't even in…" Drew gaped at Gary, how did he know this stuff? Plus Drew never stared at Mays body… well only sometimes… Gary smirked, "Let's say, I have my sources, and I am a very good friend of Mays…" Drew glared at Gary. He didn't like the idea of a boy being great friends with May. Ash was ok though, because he loved Misty, but a boy like Gary Drew couldn't trust at all.

"Fine then, I'll tell you what, I like her! What are you going to do now? Tell her?" Gary shook his head, "Nah, this is a talk where nothing will go out of this room, got it?" Drew and Ash nodded. Drew wanted to move the conversation away from him and May so proceeded to poke fun at Gary and Zhen.

"Yeah, talk about me when you yourself are playing with a new girl. Don't you have any feelings for what Zhen might feel once you move on in like, what, a week?" Gary frowned, "Hey, I am serious this time! Zhen is different. And anyway, what do you care about girls feelings when you hurt May so much? You know that she remembers every mean thing you've done to her?" Drew sighed. He never meant to hurt May, the comments just came slipping out.

There was a thump behind the boys and they turned to see Brendan crashed onto the floor, having fallen out of his bed. Looking at each other, they nodded. "What do you think of Claire, Brendan?" Brendan blushed and ran his hands through his hair. "She's very nice and friendly! And very pretty…" The others laughed. "And you love her!" Drew proclaimed. But at this, Brendan stopped blushing, instead, he shook his head. "No, I don't like her, I only like May."

Drew widened his eyes and glared at Brendan. Brendan lowered his head, "But I'm not sure at the moment, because, I always get a strange feeling around Claire, like butterflies, but when I see May, she radiates beauty and kindness, and I know I'm in love with her, though it seems different seemed Claire arrived, I still think I love her…" The other guys stared at Brendan. Sure all of them knew May was beautiful and fit, but everyone also knew that May was like, Drew's girl. Mates' code of honour, you just don't steal your mates girl. Brendan shook his head, "Look, I'm going to sleep." Drew climbed into his own bed and Gary went to bed too. Ash stayed awake for a while, absent-mindedly stroking Pikachu. "Why is love so complicated? I feel sorry for Brendan, but also for Drew. I mean, there is like a code of honour…" With that he fell asleep and Pikachu nodded off too.

----------------------------------------------

Morning came with a blast, literally. Someone blasted a trumpet into their ears and remembering what Pol had said, the boys and girls scrambled to get up, dressing at high speed and brushing their teeth. Rushing down the landing. Everyone had already ran down the stairs when May ran into Drew on top of the landing, and then fell on him, Drew smirked before blushing at the awkward position they were in. Quickly, May got up and they ran down the stairs together, through the waterfall and into the dining room.

After eating the most delicious breakfast they had ever had in their life, they found a card on the table.

_Dear May, Drew, Misty, Ash, Zhen, Gary, Claire and Brendan._

_Your training today will be in the training grounds. Ask one of the guards where it is. Good luck in your training!_

_Polkiby (Pol)_

Looking around and spotting a guard, they asked him for directions. The guard blushed as he saw May and decided to escort them to the training grounds.

The group gasped. The training grounds were huge, they were right underneath the mountain in a huge cavern. May could see no end to either side and she gulped.

Suddenly, the instructor appeared. He was a man who was about 25 or 26 and had brown hair with brown eyes.

"Atten-tion!" The group didn't need a second longer to know that there was no arguing with this guy. They got into line and stood up straight.

"I am your instructor, I am called Taflogonsky. I am going to make you work hard today! You will show me your full power! You will tame that power to obey you! Are you ready!" He shouted at the group, "Yes we are?" Taflogonsky was obviously not impressed. "I said are you ready?" "Yes we are?" Still Taflogonsky was not impressed. "One lap around the training grounds!" Gary and Drew sniggered, one lap? Was that all?

They thought too soon.

Half an hour later…

Taflogonsky had decided to run with the boys until the quarter mark, he was now shouting at the boys. "Come on keep on running! You aren't even a quarter way around the track yet! Come on, the girls are over taking you boys!" Sure enough, the girls were more than 200 metres ahead and continuing to get smaller in the distance. The boys were falling behind, tired with legs like jelly.

Another half an hour later…

"Come on guys, we just went past the half way mark!" Zhen shouted encouragingly, while she ran beside Claire. Misty and May were slightly behind them. Claire ran lightly on her feet, tiring but she willed herself on, she concentrated and concentrated and then suddenly she got a feeling she had never had before. She felt this warmth envelope her and she felt herself changing, she felt fur grow onto her skin and she felt herself grow smaller, ears grow longer and she felt her paws land on the ground lightly as she ran along.

Wait, paws? Claire looked down at herself and screamed, she had become an eevee! But it was pretty cool really. It was much easier to run with much less air resistance. Misty, May and Zhen stared at Claire. "Oh my gosh!" Everyone turned to Zhen.

Zhen felt herself grow colder and colder until she was as cold as ice, and she felt herself changing, fur grow and ears growing, delicate paws touching the ground gently with effortless grace.

She found herself a Glaceon and waved her paw at May, Misty and Claire. She sang out a note, which they translated into, _haha. This is pretty cool!_

Then May suddenly felt herself engulfed in fiery heat. She felt her legs go shorter, ears grow longer and body temperature rise. She found herself now a flareon. She though she looked pretty cute really, and laughed, because she was a pokemon and she wasn't at all afraid.

Misty changed too, though her change was much smoother, smooth as water actually. She let the change happen and found herself a vaporeon. She felt the coolness of her skin and wriggled her tail in interest. "Cool."

The girls communicated to each other, before running off, all using extreme speed.

1000 metres behind them and still counting…

"Hurry up Ash!" Drew shouted at Ash, trying to get him to keep on running. Drew was running lightly on the balls of his feet, trying to keep on running, though he was really quite tired, he tried to concentrate and he focused on one point in the distant, and all of a sudden, he felt himself go warm and felt himself change, ears grow longer and body grow smaller. He found himself a Leafeon when he opened his eyes and he gasped in astonishment.

When Gary saw this, his jaw hit the ground in astonishment. That was when Gary too changed, Gary willed it to happen, not wanting to be left out, and it happened. He felt himself change and let it happen to him. He opened his eyes and found himself to be an umbreon. "But that has nothing to do with my element though!" He said to himself, before realising, that actually, his power wasn't just metal, for he could bring night when he wanted. He had found this out on the day he had been knocked out by Ash's thunder attacks, and was trying to move.

_Flashback_

_Gary tried to move without succeeding, he used all his will power and concentrated, when he opened his eyes, he found it was night and that the moon was high in the sky. No one seemed to have noticed though, it seemed the day had passed in high speed with only himself realising what had happened. It had been weird and he didn't really get it._

_End flashback_

He smiled, it was his secret and he didn't plan on telling anyone.

Brendan frowned, _hey, this was unfair, I am not going to be last again_. Focusing and focusing even more, he suddenly felt a warmth surround him and felt himself change, opening his eyes he found himself an espeon. Brendan was thoroughly freaked out, because he was expecting to be something different, because he was in no way related to the sun, and besides… _Espeon is a girly pokemon._

Ash just gaped at them all and tried to focus, but having the attention span of a gnat, couldn't.

Suddenly, Pikachu jumped out of nowhere and told him to focus. Whilst saying that, Pikachu used thunder on Ash. Ash managed to focus as he absorbed all the electricity and he felt himself change, sparks flying out of him and he found himself a jolteon. "Wicked!" Was what he said.

The four boys used extreme speed and ran off into the distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Taflogonsky smiled when they came running to him, still in pokemon form. "I knew it! You can change into pokemon! Though it is rather surprising that you all changed into eevee evolutions! They are very rare… In fact, so rare that they are only mentioned in legends of heroes! But enough of that! Now change back!" The group looked unsure, "How do we change back?" May asked, feeling quite stupid. "You do what you did to change into pokemon." That's the only thing Taflogonsky said.

Gary remembered how he had willed himself to change and concentrated. He did that now and to his relief he found himself changing, back into his normal self.

Drew saw this and smirked, concentrating, he turned back too and after flipping his hair, he walked over to the flareon May and patted her head. May growled and she concentrated super hard, changing back in a few seconds, with that she lunged at Drew, ready to rip his throat out, or at least muck up his precious hair. How dare he pat her on the head? Though Mays anger made her red, it thankfully hid the blush she got from him patting her.

The others followed suit and Taflogonsky smiled proudly, "That's very good! Now, on with the exercises for your powers! And beware, for that run was only a warm up, and if you decide to slack off, you will probably drop dead from the number of laps I give you! Right, please stand in a line and tell me your powers!"

The group hurried to their places, and started saying their powers. Taflogonsky was quite astonished by their powers. "Wow, I never thought that in my life time I would ever get to see any people with powers of the elements! There are only common ones here, the most unusual one is a power which can summon ghosts. You are very lucky to get those powers! Tell me, have you had any experience with your powers? And have you used them before?"

The group told about their day with cacturn, and Taflogonsky was even more astonished. "Wow… really?" That's all he could say.

He decided to train them quickly, so that he could see their power.

First up was May, he made the others do sit ups while her training was taking place, with 2 minutes break in between every 5 minutes of sit ups.

"Right, I want you to concentrate on fire in your mind. Ok, to make it easier, imagine a ball of fire, feel it in your palm, ok, I want you to really concentrate…"

Taflogonskys voice faded as May concentrated, she imagined a fireball in her mind, imagined it forming in her hand, felt the heat and the flames tickling her palm, yet not burning her. All of a sudden she did feel it, she looked in amazement at her hand which was now holding a ball of fire. "Wow!" She breathed, amazed at her power. Taflogonsky seemed assured, "Right, I want you to keep on doing that, and throwing it at that target there!" He pointed to a metal target some distance away. "I want you to have speed in making your attack, and accuracy in throwing it!" May nodded, and started to concentrate.

"Right, next up, Drew!" Drew smirked, he was going to excel in this!

SPLAT!

A pie hit Drew in the face, "Wah…?" He wiped away the pie from his face and looked up to see Taflogonsky grinning at him, "A rule which you should learn my dear Drew, is to never smirk at an instructor with the power of pie!"

The others laughed while Drew blushed with emabrassment. Brendan smiled satisfactorily. It was about time Drew learnt some things!

**Ok, that's this chapter finished! Thanks everyone who reviewed, and please review this time too! If you have any points in which I could make this more interesting and less boring, please tell me!**

**Next chapter will be the rest of the groups training! **

**REVIEW! And I'll be seeing you soon hopefully!**

**jolteonforever**


	6. Lots and lots of training

**I thank everyone who reviewed, and please review this time too! I am soooooooo sorry for not updating in an age! Um yeah, there is attempted humour in here… Which isn't funny… So yeah… Now on with this story! Oh yeah, one last thing, I have Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura from naruto making a special appearance! So woooo! Lol! Carry on! **

Drew was feeling non too happy and he couldn't concentrate, because he kept on catching May giggling at him.

Taflogonsky had humiliated him in front of May, and everyone else. There was no way to get revenge, so he would have to prove his worthiness, and hopefully avoid more pies. But… the problem was, the power of earth didn't seem at all powerful to Drew. It couldn't stuff like hurl fireballs at people or frazzle people with electricity.

Taflogonsky saw Drews determined face and smiled, _this kid's got spirit!_

"Hey Drew!" Taflogonsky shouted out, "I want you to make a powerful tornado of the power of the earth!" Drew scowled, how was that powerful? People would probably laugh at him. But then, Taflogonsky said another thing. "Do not under-estimate the power of the earth Drew. Rocks, boulders, leaves, sand, dirt, vines and even trees. You have a powerful element power Drew, but you must learn to appreciate it!"

Drews eyes widened in surprise. Yes, he had forgotten about those, rocks, boulders, vines and all the rest. "Alright! Let's do this!"

He concentrated, concentrated hard. Sand began to swirl at his feet, rising higher, swirling faster. Boulders appeared flying in the sand, leaves with razor sharp edges. Rocks appeared, each looking harder and sharper than the next. Vines lashed out from the tornado, and Drew felt the power swell up inside of him, he was now fully inside the tornado, and it was still growing higher, stretching into the sky. Drews eyes flashed, _I will show I'm worth it!_

With a shout of determination, Drew sent the tornado flying, with his arms held up high. Everyone stared in amazement as it blasted a tiny metal target far far away, before completely ripping it apart. Drew's hair blew gently in the wind left behind, before flipping it out of his eyes. Taflogonsky was impressed, more than impressed in fact, he was so amazed that his mouth fell open and hung there. "Oh, my, gosh."

May jumped with excitement and hugged Drew in an enormous bear hug. "Oh my gosh that was so cool Drew!" She squealed and Drew for once didn't smirk, instead he flushed pink and hugged her back. Everyone laughed and May finished hugging Drew and smiled brightly. "Come on! You can help me practise!" Dragging him away, the last they saw of him was his green hair and a happy smile on his face.

"Ash, here!" Taflogonsky pointed to the place in front of him. Ash tried to smirk, because he wanted some pie. Instead, it just turned into one of his usual grins, because Ash had no idea how to smirk. Taflogonsky smiled, "Right, I want you to make a lightning bolt come crashing out of the sky and hit that target over there!" He pointed to a tiny target in the distance. Ash nodded, "If I do it can I have some pie?" Taflogonsky looked at Ash weirdly before nodding. "Ok, but you must do…"

Ash had only heard the ok and had started to focus, thinking of one of Pikachu's attacks. His eyes flashed golden for a second and he let out a shout, a huge lightning bolt came crashing down out of the sky, blindingly bright and instantly frazzling the target and burning the ground.

Taflogonsky looked shocked, he hadn't even finished his sentence and Ash had finished his attack. Ash smiled proudly, determination flashing in his now brown eyes. Suddenly, all the determination disappeared and he grinned childishly, "Do I get my pie now?" Everyone sweat dropped and Taflogonsky produced a pie without a sound.

Misty was up next and she smiled determinedly, "I want you to make a huge wave and I want you to make it crash into that line of targets there." He pointed to five targets in the distance. Misty nodded.

She closed her eyes and focused. She thought of a huge wave, swirling with foam and crashing down onto the targets. She felt the spray on her face and hands and all of a sudden, she opened her cerulean eyes and a wave appeared out of nowhere, at its peak, white horses of foam galloped before the huge wave crashed down onto the targets, washing them away before suddenly disappearing.

Misty smiled pleased, and then without another word, grabbed Ash by the ear and saying to him, "Is food the only thing you care about Ash Ketchum? Time for..." She took out a mallet with the inscriptions of, _Mallet 2007EXTREME A present from your sisters. _She looked at the inscription, "They always knew what I liked for my presents!" She whacked Ash on the head causing him to collapse to the ground and continued to do that while she dragged him away.

Everyone laughed while Taflogonsky looked concerned. "Will he be alright?" Gary grinned, "He's had worst hits!" Taflogonsky nodded, and told him that actually, it was his turn. Gary smiled definitely. "Alright, I want you Gary, to make an attack which will crush that target over there." He gestured to a far away target. "It is very strong and you will need something strong and heavy."

Gary nodded, thinking hard. He suddenly smiled. "Alright!"

He made a huge metal ball appear in the air in seconds and then heated it up. The metal ball started glowing red and Gary sent it bowling towards the target. Without even slowing down it squished the target and kept on rolling, before disappearing with a click of Gary's fingers. "Wow…" Everyone left were all amazed.

"Ok, Zhen, your go!" Zhen nodded, determined that she would not be left behind.

"Ok, you see you target over there? You have got to blast it away or completely wreck it!" Zhen laughed, this was going to be fun.

Concentrating lightly, she snapped her fingers, and out of nowhere a massive ice tornado started heading towards the target. In one second it had reached it, another second later the target was frozen, then mangled by the sheer force of the tornado and ice inside it. It was then blasted aside, tiny pieces of ex-target flying through the air. "That was really cool!" Everyone was trying to get over how quickly that just went when they realised that Gary and Zhen were already far far away.

Taflogonsky looked at the two remaining people. "Ok, Claire, I have heard that you can't copy their powers? Try if they use a weak form of their power…" He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Ok, Brendan, I want you to make a gust of icy wind appear!" Brendan nodded. His mouth formed words that flew into the air and gathered wind. Suddenly, wind started blowing, swirling with beautiful snowflakes and yet freezing to the bone.

Claire gazed at the snowflakes, and then opened her mouth. No words were spoken aloud but they came out unspoken and hung in the air. All of a sudden wind started blowing and swirling with snowflakes, though not quite as elegantly, it was still freezing. Claire was exhausted, it usually took her barely an once of strength to copy someone's powers, but the gang had strong and pure powers, which she had to focus at her hardest to even try to copy.

Her eyes closed and she fainted, Brendan gasped and reached out and caught her. Taflogonsky sighed, "Oh dear… Maybe I should have chosen an easier attack, if I knew that you people had such strong powers…" He looked at Claire apologising, "Help her to the medical room Brendan." Brendan nodded, though failing to notice the slight blush creeping onto his face from having Claire in his arms.

That day ended with everyone exhausted, barely even able to talk while eating because they were gulping down food so fast. They went to sleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows, Ash managed to somehow fall asleep just dropping onto the floor.

Three weeks followed, every single day like this. They got used to it, and became stronger. Claire didn't faint anymore, though it was still quite tiring to copy attacks from them, and they had a celebration party at the end of the week.

"Here's to no more training!" Ash lifted his glass and everyone cheered as he or she rose their glasses. "Here's to finally catching some sleep!" May said, while everyone laughed. "And proper meals with chatting!" "Don't forget about just relaxing!" Everyone was laughing and talking happily, when someone opened the door.

It was Taflogonsky. He smiled, almost evilly.

"And here's to the next three weeks of hand to hand combat training!" He walked out of the door, leaving the group suddenly hugely tired. Bolting down their meals, they shot up to bed, trying to get a few hours in before the next three weeks of training.

Combat training was simply horrible, as they had to train their stamina too, which meant…

"Come on, there's only 68 laps left!" By this time the group had half died.

After all the running, they had to train, the training involved stuff that normal people would spend 10 years learning, and what they took 3 weeks to learn. They learnt endless kicks and punches effortlessly, it seemed they had a natural ability. At the end of each session they were put into groups and had to fight. Because of this tiring schedule, the end of the days greeted them with bruised and battered bodies. Everyone was happy to see the end of that training, and they decided to have a disco party to celebrate. But…

Right at the full blast of the partying, a gust of cold wind rolled into the room and Taflogonsky walked in. "I hope you're ready for weapon training starting tomorrow!" The disco music fell and the room was empty. Taflogonsky laughed, he couldn't wait.

The next morning the trumpet blasted it's usual wake up call and they woke up, putting on their clothes with still half asleep brains, all the weeks of training making it natural for them to act. May groaned as she thought of the days of more horrible training awaiting them.

"Attention!" Taflogonsky had been partnered with a female instructor called Ankoa. She was taking control for now. "Right, you are going to learn how to use each other's weapons to perfection! And don't worry if you think that your weapon is no longer special, because it is special! It has the special element power which you have! All the others are just normal ones! And don't worry if you're not the best at your weapon, because you can improve right! I want no slacking off, because…"

She pointed to the training grounds and made little running legs with her fingers. "It has been newly lengthened!" She grinned evilly and the group shrank back in fear.

Suddenly, her face turned normal again. Grinning almost childishly, she took out a scroll. "Right, the first weapons we will learn to use is shuriken and kunai, and I have got some special instructors for you!" She took out a scroll and bit her finger, before running the blood over the words on the scroll. She twirled it and performed a few seals, before pressing it to the ground and shouting some words which the group didn't understand.

Then all of a sudden, three people popped out of the ground. One boy had blond hair and blue eyes, with weird fox like whiskers. The other had sharp black eyes and black hair, which made all the girls go "Oh my gosh he is so cool!" Last came a girl with pink hair and green eyes. The group immediately thought that she was annoying. They all wore head protectors with a strange symbol on them. They introduced themselves as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

First of all, they had to tell them what the weapons were.

Sasuke pulled out a few kunai and chucked them at a branch underneath the one Naruto was sitting on. Naruto grinned and stuck out his tongue. "Haha, you didn't get…" Suddenly, a crack shot up the tree splitting the branch Naruto was sitting on and causing him to crash to the ground. Naruto groaned before jumping up with a large bump on his head, "Grr!" Sasuke merely ignored him and started to talk. "What I just used were kunai, if used correctly and with accuracy, they can hurt or even kill. Like this." With lightning speed he took out another few and with a flick of his wrist, sent them towards Naruto, they pinned Naruto to a tree where he struggled furiously.

"Now, take one from your bag, and try aiming at those targets over there." He pointed to a few straw targets. The group nodded and started to move towards their throwing points.

After half an hour of throwing, only Zhen and Brendan managed to get on the target. Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Teach them how to use shuriken." Naruto grinned and started teaching, and waving his hands about.

Soon, they were put into groups and started fighting with their shuriken. It was all very hard work, and at the end, the three ninjas seemed to be arguing about something with Ankoa, finally they heard her sigh, "Fine then!"

She turned to the group and smiled, "Ok, these guys want to have a proper fight, because they have been bored out their heads today!" She sighed, "They want you to use your powers, at maximum power, once Sasuke said so, Naruto and Sakura just followed. Just try and hit them and don't hold back."  
Drew nodded, he wasn't going to hold back, that Sasuke guy really made him annoyed by taking all of Mays attention. With a click of his fingers he sent trees shooting out of the ground, trapping Sasuke in a circle and squeezing him. Sasuke smirked, finally, he could let go.

He performed a few seals with his hands and said a few words and a fireball flew out of mouth. Naruto grinned, making loads of copies of himself appear, and attacked the group. May used a fire tornado which took out all of them, but she didn't get Naruto himself. Sakura took out a bunch of kunai and threw them with perfect accuracy at the rest of the group. Zhen froze them in mid air and Gary started conjuring up a huge metal ball. It rolled to Sakura but she dodged just in time.

The battle raged on for about half an hour before both groups were too tired to continue. After confirming the training tomorrow, they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The group looked at each other and sighed, this was going to be hard training.

By the end of all of their seemingly endless training, the group could use each others weapons to perfection, feel the presence of others, set traps, use their powers to perfection and to their limits, deflect incoming shuriken and kunai, were able to jump from tree to tree with ease, use swords and bows and arrows with perfect accuracy, learned all the pressure points which could kill and on top of it all, made friends with the group of ninjas.

The group joined them in their celebration dinner and thankfully, this time, no one said anything about anymore training. They went to sleep full and happy after their good byes to the Naruto group.

The next morning shone brightly from the sun and the group woke up without being called by a trumpet. Except, they received another note from Polkiby.

_Dear Drew, May, Ash, Misty, Gary, Zhen, Brendan and Claire,_

_Please come to my room. You will know the way if you listen closely at each cross section. Follow the music and you should eventually come there. I will be testing your skills so please bring your weapons and be prepared. _

_Polkiby _

The group looked at each other, got up and left the room.

Soon enough, they reached a place where the hall split into 8 directions. Zhen thought back to the strange letter. Walking past each hall carefully, she heard a faint tune at the opening of the 7th hallway. But when she walked to the 8th, the tune had disappeared. "Come on, I think it's this way!" She said to the others, unconsciously lowering her voice to no more than a whisper.

They followed along the hallway, silently treading carefully, when all of a sudden, in the dimly lit hall, their came a _click. _

Zhen who was leading automatically ducked and shouted "Watch out!" As she felt something whoosh past her head.

Drew automatically jumped in front of May, taking out a shuriken, he deflected all of the kunai flying towards them. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but Gary knew better.

"Guys, if there is a trap here, there must be more! Everyone be on your guard and either take out a shuriken or prepare yourself to use your power." His voice was low and the group nodded.

May was still afraid, after all, if Drew hadn't jumped in front of her, she would have been… "Don't worry May, I won't let anything harm you…" Drew whispered, his face almost glowing as he shone red with embarrassment. May blushed, and smiled.

The group continued down the corridor, hearts in their mouths and extremely cautious. It wasn't long until they came to another turning point. Except this time it was a crossroads. Misty stepped into the middle and found a tune floating from the middle hallway. Signalling the others to follow, she suddenly saw a sword come flying through the air towards her. There was a blinding flash and then it receded, to show Ash with his eyes fading from golden to a chocolate brown. At his feet lay a frazzled sword and everyone continued on.

Misty thanked Ash, but Ash only grinned, "It came naturally."

The hallway was darker than the last and was filled with twists and turns. He group stumbled on, sometimes tripping and cursing under their breath. After about 10 minutes of walking, a pinprick of light appeared in the distance and the group rushed on eagerly, picking up speed. Suddenly they burst into the place only to gasp in horror…

**What happens to our heroes? Lol, I sound like the pokemon guy! Anyway, lol, I feel like making lots of cliffies at the moment so muahaha! Bear with me and I will try to update soon! Review please!**

**jolteonforever**


	7. Opposites can be brought together

**Hello sorry for these ultra slow updates! This chapter is dedicated to all those people who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

The group gasped, they were in a huge maze, surrounded by 4 metre tall hedges and with 10 different ways to choose from. Some looked sunny and inviting yet had a bad aura, while others looked like the vines coming from the hedges would try to strangle them.

May shivered and clutched Drews arm. "Drew… I'm scared…" Drew gulped, he was scared too, but for May, he acted strong and said, "It will be alright…"

The group were in despair, they couldn't see the corridor they had come through and none of the paths looked at all like they were going to be nice.

Drew focused and brought his palm up to a hedge, only to be blasted back, clutching his stomach and then being sick. He got up weakly with Mays help and tried to make the hedge die with his powers, but it seemed the hedges had nothing to do with nature at all, because they refused to listen to him.

Everyone was worried after seeing that. If Drews earth powers couldn't do anything, what would they do?

They each tried but no even Mays fire tornado couldn't do any harm.

Misty came up with a plan.

"Guys listen. If we divide up into groups of 2, then we can test out some of the safer looking paths. If you meet trouble, shoot your magic into the air. Got it? Good! Now go!"

Hesitating, the group dived into twos and tried to find the safest looking path.

Suddenly, a path seemed to call to May and Drew and they walked over, and disappeared into its eerie darkness.

Misty and Ash felt the same kind of calling from a different path, and walked over, hidden from view by the hanging vines at the entrance.

Zhen and Gary vanished into the depths of a another path and Brendan and Claire walked over to a different path and became soon dots in the distance.

"Is it working? Where are they at the moment?"

"At the Maze of gaining and losing. This will reveal if they are good enough to take on further extensions to their powers."

"They have got so far already? Good."

Drew and May walked along, Drews arm around May to protect her.

Though the path at the start was cold, they could feel it slowly getting warmer and warmer. After endless twists and turns, the heat was becoming almost unbearable, and they turned the last turn…

In front of them, was a garden full of fire, fiery dancing flames leaping high into the air. Golden, red, orange and occasionally blue. They formed shapes of leaves and flowers. Tiny sparks came off them but May and Drew didn't notice that. All they noticed was the single rose in the middle of the garden. Made of green and red flickering flames. There was a tiny tablet next to the garden. Though neither actually noticed it.

**Pick at your own risk. If you are strong of heart and mind, you will be permitted to pick without suffering. But if you are weak and cowardly, do not be expected to pick unharmed.  
Opposites exist in this world but it is up to you to make them connect, in their own mysterious ways.**

May swallowed, instantly transforming into her flareon form, Drew changed into his Leafeon form. They looked at each other in surprise, not knowing why they had changed. But somehow, they both knew they had to pick that rose.

May stepped forwards, and then stepped back again. Fear showed in her sapphire eyes and she looked towards Drew. Drew walked up to her and smiled, he was showing that he would go with her to get that rose. But not only that, his smiled also showed something that May couldn't see. That he would go to the ends of the earth just to make sure she was happy.

Stepping forwards, they seemed to blend into one, the flames flew past, not burning them even when they ran through them. They finally reached the rose, and stretching out their paws, they touched it.

Light streamed everywhere, rainbows danced in the flames, and they felt strong, stronger than they had ever felt before. A tiny mark of a rose surrounded by flames appeared on their wrists. The marks glowed faintly before turning rainbow coloured.

Then, Drew and May suddenly found themselves in a room, decorated poshly, with someone in a chair faced with their backs to them.

Ash and Misty walked along, dimly aware of how close they were, tried to ignore it. The path they had chosen had hanging vines everywhere, and bumpy ground full of holes.

Though after a while of walking, they realised that the path was getting wider and wider, before reaching a clearing.

Thunderclouds boomed and lighting flashed. But right in the middle of the clearing, there stood a lightning bolt made of water. They both knew they had to reach it, but the lightning bolts crashing down were huge and they scared Misty.

If one person went, the other would be frazzled by electricity and Ash was glad that he had left his pokemon in the rooms.

There was a tablet next to the clearing, and though Ash and Misty didn't see it or even look its way, on it these words appeared.

**True love will conquer all. Even the bravest warriors suffer at some point. Pain cannot be helped. To protect a loved one, you often have to sacrifice yourself. **

**Opposites exist in this world but it is up to you to make them connect, in their own mysterious ways. **

Ash wouldn't let Misty get hurt, even if he was to get hurt himself. He knew that they had to get to that lightning bolt made of water and the only plan he could think of was…

Ash jumped into the clearing, letting an electric bolt hit him full on. His body absorbed the electricity though it seemed as if it hurt and when he opened his eyes they were golden.

"Misty… Go quickly!" He managed to shout through gritted teeth.

Yet another lightning bolt crashed down upon him and he screamed in pain, though still stood there.

Mistys eyes filled with tears as she watched Ash take another lightning bolt, and she ran across the clearing to the water bolt.

Her legs seemed like lead and she seemed to run like she was walking.

Ash took another lightning bolt and his body shook with the pain.

Misty was one step away from the lightning bolt when Ash was sent flying towards it by the last huge lightning bolt.

They both hit the water bolt at the same time, and suddenly the thunder stopped and the water bolt shone golden and blue. Ash felt the pain go away and Misty and Ash both felt stronger than they had ever felt before. A mark shaped like lightning surrounded by waves appeared on their wrists and glowed until the light faded to show rainbow coloured marks.

They were transported to a room where they found May and Drew, and not knowing why, they joined the line where they stood. Feeling an expectancy grow as they looked at the mysterious figure on the chair, not even noticing they had changed into their pokemon forms.

Gary and Zhen looked around them, it was nearly total darkness in the tunnel made from the hedge around them. Zhen clutched Gary's arm as they walked through cautiously.

The temperature began to drop and the ground became slippery, their breaths came out in puffs of mist.

All of a sudden, light appeared out of the seemingly endless tunnel and they ran towards it, slipping and sliding, only to reach a clearing where they staggered in alarm.

In front of them was a huge pit full of icicles sharp enough to pierce skin and flesh with the lightest of touches.

Gary and Zhen's feet were barely an inch away from falling down into the pit and they stepped backwards shocked.

In the middle of the pit however, a globe of metal stood upon a gleaming icicle and the two felt drawn towards it, and they knew somehow they needed to reach it.

Beside the pit, a stone tablet was unread by them, with these inscriptions:

**Ice may be chilling and hard to control for its slipperiness, but love may give you the strength you need to grab hold and stand firm. Pain may come in but it will be all right if you have love. **

**Opposites exist in this world but it is up to you to make them connect, in their own mysterious ways. **

**Though they may not seem total opposites.**

Zhen decided on an idea.

"Hey Gary, listen, I am going to use my hands to break those icicles so that there is a flat top, and you have to jump from those tops. Don't slip, because it will lose your life."

Gary nodded and Zhen took a deep breath, concentrating hard, she turned into her Glaceon form, and her paw started to glow blue, jumping into the pit, she used her left paw to swing around the slippery icicle and bring down her right paw, chopped the huge icicle with blue energy swirling everywhere. She screamed in pain as the sharpness of the ice dug into her skin but fighting back tears, she continued.

Gary jumped into the pit, nearly falling off the slippery top of the icicle. He turned into his umbreon form and dug his claws into the ground.

He watched as more and more icicles made up the path which he had to take and jumping from top to top, he concentrated with all his might not to fall off the icicles as he jumped onto them.

Zhen was beginning to tire and her hand was going numb. But the goal was in sight and only a few more away, gathering all her remaining strength, she hacked the last few icicles and Gary concentrated at his hardest and made the leap of faith.

They flew towards the icicle and globe, strongly aware that if their jump missed they would fall to their deaths below.

But fortunately, that didn't happen and they both touched it at the same time. Blue energy swirled everywhere and enveloped them in a comforting light, they were frozen in the air and they felt strong, they felt energy coursing through their veins and tiny marks shaped as icicles with weird wavy metal swirls surrounding it appeared on their wrists, glowing at first before turning rainbow coloured.

Then the scene around them swirled and they found themselves in a room, and barely conscious, they made their way into the line that May, Drew, Misty and Ash formed. Looking at the shadowed figure in front of them, the group felt the tension building in the room.

Brendan and Clair were walking along casually when they suddenly had an urge to hurry up. Looking at each other they hurried on, coming into a clearing, and gasping in astonishment.

In their astonishment however, they completely ignored the tiny stone tablet with this writing on it:

**Copies and real versions, can you tell the difference? Only if you have the true power can you see through the copies, to find the real one.**

**Opposites exist in this world but it is up to you to make them connect, in their own mysterious ways. **

**Though they may not seem total opposites.**

For everything in that clearing, there was a copy of it, exactly the same, except… You couldn't see it. It was there in the air except you couldn't see it, and the ones in the air sometimes felt real, while other times you knew the one in the air was a fake.

Right in the middle of the clearing, there was a huge feather suspended in mid air. They knew they had to reach it so they casually walked across the clearing and Claire tried to grab it, only to find her hand contacted nothing.

Brendan knew he had to use his power, and he knew how to use it. Singing out a few notes which could roughly be translated into "Seeing all eyes.", his eyes turned multicoloured and Brendan looked around, his eyes seeing things invisible to Claire. "It's in the air, except even for me it's hard to see."

Brendan saw multicoloured shapes everywhere, glowing faintly, next to the big feather, there was a copy of it, except, it seemed to be blowing this way and that with the wind.

Brendan reached out to grab it, only to fall to the ground as the wind blew it out of his hand.

Claire watched in bewilderment as Brendan chased air, falling sometimes as he grabbed at something.

Claire knew she had to help him, and using her power to copy, sang out a few notes exactly the same as Brendan's before.

She gasped as she saw all the shapes shifting in the wind and she saw the big feather.

But Claire knew that although Brendan could use this without using even an ounce of his energy, it was eating away at her energy at lightning speed. She needed to grab that feather fast or she would just be a burden.

Changing into her eevee form, Claire jumped from rock to rock, ignoring if they were almost invisible or not. Brendan did too, and he did the same as she was doing, For once, someone was copying Claire instead of the other way round. Gaining power and speed, she made a final leap from the rock. And Brendan did too, their paws met on the feather as multicoloured light started shining from it.

They felt energy never before felt run through them and tiny marks of a feather and tiny feathers surrounding it appeared on their wrists, glowing faintly before turning multicoloured.

Then they suddenly appeared in a room, where they stood next to Gary and Zhen.

The whole room held their breath, and slowly, the chair creaked around, turning to face them…

They let out a huge sigh of relief when they realised it was only Polkiby, smiling warmly at them.

Noticing the marks on their wrists, she smiled proudly. "It looks like you have passed the test to furthering the limits of your powers! Those marks allow you to unleash more energy than before and have new moves! Well done!"

The group cheered and waved their paws in the air. But their relief was short lived.

"But you will need the full extent of your powers in the weeks to follow. Who knows, they might even turn into months…"

Her expression was grave and tone serious. Even Mays tail stopped wagging.

"You can't stay here any longer! The evil king Harley the Hun has already found out about your presence and he is gathering forces right now as we speak. You must split up and you will have your own guides. You must go to different towns and gather the people of the Music. The war might start within the next few months, and I know some have already been gathering. Rebels ready to over turn the evil king. What your fates will be I do not know, but our fate lies within you hands. Please try your best, and I will now show you your guards…"

The group looked at each other.

Would they get to see each other again? Wasn't this a bit sudden? Were they going to be in the war against the evil king? And why did the name of the king sound so familiar?

Polkiby snapped her fingers and coloured smoke filled the air, figures appearing in the smoke…

**Ok that's all for today! Please review! And yes I know I have used some sentences endlessly! I hope you enjoyed it and the name Harley the Hun came from one of Lhynn's (my dearest chummo!) reviews lol! And yes, the group will be separated, and the next chapter will be one of the few chapters where they are together until the end! Anyway, next chapter they meet their guides, who are highly skilled in combat and other things. They will all be my original characters but I might need a few more, so if you have an idea please send it to me, though I cannot guarantee I will use it!**

**jolteonforever**


	8. The guides All my OCs!

**Heya! Ok so here is the new update! Please R&R even if you don't like reviewing! Carry on reading!**

The smoke drifted away, revealing eight people. They were dressed like everyone else, but they had an air of perfect discipline.

Polkiby waved her hands at them, "These people have been trained in the special forces since they were small. They will be your guides."

The eight people stood with their hands by their sides and feet slightly apart.

Xxxxx

"Right, Krysia, Wolfy, please go to the vaporeon and jolteon over there."

The girl and boy walked over, striding confidently.

Krysia was a girl with striking blue eyes, perfect blond hair and a nice smile. Wolfy had brown hair which flopped over one of his golden eyes and he had on a smile, though he seemed to be aware of everything around him.

The jolteon sparked a little as it grinned and the two people looked surprise that a jolteon and a vaporeon were grouped together. Nudging the vaporeon next to it, the two pokemon both transformed into humans. "Hey I'm Ash and this is Misty!" Misty waved and Krysia and Wolfy looked amazed. "Pleased to meet you!" To be able to transform was a rare talent and to be able to turn into eeveelutions was just simply amazing!

Though Krysias eyes seemed to be drawn to Ash, who was looking truly handsome.

Xxxxx

Whilst the four started to chat, Polkiby was directing the other people.

"Right, Phil, Hailey, please go to that umbreon and glaceon over there."

Hailey raised her eyebrows at the sight of two rare eeveelutions who were rarely seen together. Shrugging, she pushed her light brown hair out of her dark green eyes. Glancing at Phil, she signalled him to go over. Phil nodded, his messy blond hair cut in a cute fashion, with his clear green eyes sparkling.

The glaceon mewed cutely at them and the umbreon watched the humans closely. After deeming they were safe, he whispered something in the glaceons ear and they transformed. Hailey looked surprised as Gary and Zhen stretched, tiny sparkles disappearing in the air. Phil just smiled, waving, "Hey, my name is Phil and this girl here is Hailey!" "We're Zhen and Gary!" He nodded, cerulean eyes scanning the room in a flash. Though his eyes stayed on Zhen for a little longer, and his smile grew wider. Hailey's eyes seemed to be glued onto Gary…

Xxxxx

"Cat, Jamie, please go to that eevee and espeon there."

A girl with light pink hair and brown eyes stepped up, dragging a boy behind her. The boys brown eyes pleaded help as his blondish brown hair was dragged by the girl.

The eevee transformed almost immediately and so did the espeon. The boy started laughing when he saw that the espeon was a boy and the eevee a girl.

Brendan glared at the boy and the boy immediately stopped laughing as he felt the glare.

"I'm Jamie and this is Cat." He pointed to the girl next to him who was smiling brightly." "The names Brendan and Claire." The four started talking and were soon in a heavy discussion of if Taflogonsky was a sadist or not. Though Cats eyes kept on going to Brendan and Jamie kept on smiling at Claire.

Xxxxx

"And… Oliver and Tam, please go to the leafeon and flareon over there."

A boy with brown hair and peridot green eyes appeared, a gentle smile on his lips. Another boy with dark blond hair and red eyes appeared. Something glinted in his eyes but it disappeared in the blink of an eye. Following the other boy, he walked over to the two pokemon, hands in pocket.

The two pokemon hesitated, transforming into May and Drew. "Hey, we are May and Drew." "I am Oliver and this is Tam." Tam raised his head and smiled, flashing a charming grin. Oliver grinned his brown hair falling into his sparkling green eyes. May and Drew relaxed and soon they were chatting.

Both boys eyes kept on drifting over to May, and Drew seeing this moved closer to May.

Xxxxx

Polkiby watched from her chair. The guides and the groups were mixing, probably because of their similar ages. She waited for about 10 minutes for them to get to know each other and then clapped her hands. Everyone turned to her and she grinned. It seemed there was a little romance going on…

"Right, I hope that you have gotten to know each other and are now more or less friends. May and Drew, I think you might have noticed you are the only group to have two boys, and the reason is that the girl who was going to be your guide originally, Tarissa, was sick and Tam was the reserve. So please forgive that." May and Drew nodded, showing it was perfectly fine.

"You will be separated as you have already been done so and will travel to four different cities: Warepky, Firanply, Aifest, Earskylo. I cannot be sure of what dangers you will face and the exact places of the cities should be known by your guides. To help you go forth, I have prepared something special for you…" She looked at them, "I am sorry but only the special 8 can go with me, guides, please stay here. And the rest of you, please follow me."

Xxxxx

She led them to a secret alcove in which there was a winding staircase. It went up as well as down but they went up. Up and up, candles shone softly lining the walls, lighting the way. They finally reached the top, to find themselves right next to the waterfall hiding their rooms.

Looking back, they couldn't find the exit no matter how hard they looked. Looks like the secret passages were hidden well.

Polkiby laughed at their astonishment and looking around, led them to the waterfall. In the gushing pool at the bottom, she lifted a flap which previously had been solid marble it seemed, and led the way.

The tunnel underneath was breathtakingly beautiful, with crystals growing everywhere and the walls glowing softly.

She lit a torch and walked boldly to a section of rock. The group looked confused, but soon remembered that rocks could be doors.

They waited, holding their breaths to see what happened… Except… nothing happened.

Two minutes passed and Polkiby was still standing there. The group were really confused now, was she performing some unseen ritual?

Then Polkiby turned around and said, "Oh sorry, I was just admiring this piece of rock here! It's simply amazing what can grow here in caves!"

The whole group crashed to the floor anime style as they sweat dropped. Talk about an anti-climax!

They proceeded along the tunnel, until they came to a dead end. Or was it?

Lifting a glowing hand up, Polkiby pressed it against the ceiling and something moved. Light streamed down and as they jumped up, they found themselves in a stable.

"The Special Stables have rarely been seen by normal people, and the pokemon here are far from normal too."

She started to walk further into the stables and the group hurried to follow.

"You will each be given your personal rapidashes, who have been trained to have special attacks. They are not only special in that way, but when you put them in their poke balls, they will heal and sleep automatically. When you ride on them, when the flames come in contact with you, you will be healed and will feel strong! But they do not come easily, though we may give them to you, it is up to the rapidashes to accept you as their masters or not."

The group looked confused and Polkiby grinned.

"You are confused I see, so let me explain. The rapidashes will refuse to cooperate until you show that you are worthy of its power and cooperation. They all have different standards, and different personalities."

May nodded understanding, "So basically, we are trying to get these Rapidashes to accept that we are worthy of them?" "Precisely."

Polkiby had stopped outside huge metal gates stretching high into the darkness of the super high ceiling. Using her glowing hand, she drew a much smaller gate in the huge gates, and pushed it open. The group quickly followed and watched in amazement as the gate returned to normal, whole and complete with no mini gates.

**Ok so this chapter is finished. Why so short you ask? Well because the next chapter is going to be really, ultra, long! ( Well maybe not that long!) If you want to read it, review! I won't update until I get 10 reviews! Get your friends to read it! You must have at least 2 friends right? Anyway, please! I really want to get 100 reviews, though no all at once, but someday, and judging by the ultra slow progress I'm making, and the ultra slow reviewing, than maybe I have to be pushy and make some people annoyed by forcing them to review. PLEASE JUST REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Thanks and see you next time!**

**jolteonforever**


	9. The secret stables very boring I find

_Hello people! I hope you like this chapter! My fingers have gone numb from typing! Honestly! Anyway, please review for my efforts! Oh and I decided that my fic will no longer be postponed, cause I have got out of my sulk and feel free for constructive critism! If you're going to flame, why are you reading my fic? Get lost!_

_And one more thing! __**Anyone who submitted any characters, could you send them again? Because my stupid email has lost them!**_

_Anyway, thanks and please review after you read!_

Xxxxx

Turning around, the group found Polkiby walking into the distance and ran to keep up.

Xxxxx

It seemed they had reached the first stop. A wooden gate was in front of them, with a picture of a leaf on it, over the leaf, in emerald green paint, there read: Freeart. Polkiby sang something and the gate swung open.

The group entered and were dazzled. Greenery was everywhere and right in the middle, on a cushion of soft springy green moss, a rapidash stood. Its head high and completely in its element.

The group were surprised and Drew said out loud their thoughts, "Why is a rapidash so happy in a place so full of grass and greenery?"

Polkiby laughed loud and heartily. "Look closely at it's mane and tail." The group were amazed to find instead of the normal fiery fire, cool green flames rippled, swaying and sometimes rearing up.

"Drew, this is your destined rapidash, so get it to accept you. I will be back in about half an hour, after I drop everyone off at their stops."

Drew nodded, and after seeing them go, walked over to the rapidash. He knew that rapidashes were highly respected and very proud so bowed his head as he walked over. When he had got in front of the rapidash, he put on a sincere smile and looked into the rapidash's eyes, "Please join me on my adventure to save this world with my friends." The rapidash looked at him, black eyes seeing somehow right into Drew's soul, and then it bowed its head to Drew.

Drew was amazed, because rapidash's rarely ever bowed to people. Their eyes met and Drew understood. "You want me to get on you? Alright!"

Jumping onto the rapidashes back, he found that the rapidash could communicate with him

_Hello, what is your name brave one? _

My name is Drew.

_Well Drew, my name is Freeart and I will stay with you until I fall in battle. I have seen your soul, and I am proud to be able to meet someone like you._

Climbing on, Drew smiled as the flames tickled his hands. He sang gently to the horse and Drew had his first ride on his rapidash.

Xxxxx

The group stopped outside a wooden gate with a flame painted on it. Above it in ruby red, there read: Starzou.

Polkiby sang something gently and the gate swung open.

Walking in, the sight before them made them gasp in amazement.

Flames were everywhere in fiery colours. Grass made of flames grew and flaming flowers sprouted.

A rapidash stood in the middle of a ring of fire, its gaze burning with fire and head held high.

Polkiby turned to May. "I will leave you here but I will be back in about half an hour. Good luck."

May watched as the gate swung shut behind them and turned to the rapidash, or where it had been.

It was nowhere to be seen.

May looked around the flaming room, and gasped as she felt a presence behind her.

_Tell me child, why are you here in the Special Stables? _

_**I am here on a quest to save this kingdom with my friends.**_

_Friends… you are a good person then, to have friends. _

Then May felt as if someone was looking right into her.

_Your soul is pure… so pure that I have never seen anything like it. Battle me please girl. _

_**I can't!**_

_Tell me your name girl._

_**May…**_

_May, battle me, do not hold back. _

_**I can't! You might get hurt!**_

The rapidash laughed long and hard.

You speak of big things little May, I assure you I will stop the battle if I might get hurt!

Again it laughed.

_Now battle me!_

May breathed slowly, and when she opened her eyes, her sapphire eyes had flecks of fiery red in them.

"I will then!"

The rapidash appeared in front of her, stepping back until it was 4 metres away from her. Then, it nodded its head, giving May the signal to start.

May smiled, a smile full of determination.

She closed her eyes and with the lightest of concentration, summoned a hue fire tornado.

The flames licked the walls as they filled the room with intense heat. It hit the rapidash full on and it cried in pain.

"Please give up now! I do not wish to hurt you!"

The rapidash only grunted in reply, pulling itself up, it grinned, and shook its head, then it charged towards May.

May grinned, the fiery flecks in her eyes now becoming flame shaped, and the mark on her wrist started to glow, feeling energy surge through her body, she jumped into the air and chucked a huge fire ball at the rapidash and then jumped at it with her body surrounded by flames. She landed a kick on the rapidash with full power.

The rapidash managed to get up, falteringly, and respect was in her eyes.

It bowed its head and signalled for May to get on, and May went on her first ride with her rapidash.

Xxxxx

The now smaller group stopped in front of a wooden gate with a lighting bolt painted on it. In golden letters, there read: Klashfer.

Polkiby sang but this time hurried on with the group, leaving Ash behind.

Ash grinned and walked in confidently, and was dazzled, literally. Lighting bolts shone everywhere and in the middle stood a rapidash with a crackling yellow mane and tail.

Ash strolled up confidently and said, "I challenge you to a battle!"

The rapidash blinked its eyes and smiled, nuzzling against Ash affectionately after seeing his soul. It was a soul of a hero with courage.

Ash blushed and grinned, jumping on and riding the horse like he was born to do it.

Xxxxx

Yet another gate, this time, a huge drop of water was painted on it, and in sapphire lettering, it read: Saceria.

Misty was left as the much smaller group walked away.

Misty pushed open the gate gently, and looked around.

She was amazed to find a room filled with bubbles and a magnificent rapidash stood in the middle of a bubble, its mane flowing water it seemed and its eyes were cool.

She turned towards it, and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Misty, and I have come to ask you to accept me so we can work together with my friends to save this kingdom!"

The rapidash looked puzzled, and the bubble outside it floated closer to Misty until it enveloped her.

_Why Misty? Why risk your life?_

Misty smiled.

"Simply because this kingdom needs our help, and if I can help them, I will. What does my life count if the whole kingdom is destroyed?"

Your answer surprises me, but what surprises me more is that you seem to have the power of water no?

"I do. Why?"

The rapidash smiled.

Because the last person who had the power of water was a hero. Come, let me show you this vast stable.

Misty climbed onto her back and they galloped off.

Xxxxx

Zhen sighed as she watched the others go. Turning back to open gate, she studied the large painting of an icicle and the writing in ice blue which read: Frozxil.

Shrugging, Zhen walked into the room… to find a winter wonderland, literally.

Everything was covered in a heavy layer of snow and snowflakes glittered as they fell from the sky, sparkling like the icicles hanging from the walls making mysterious melodies.

A rapidash stood in the middle, looking at the winter wonderland with pride in its eyes. Its ice blue mane sparkled like ice and it skated over to Zhen.

Smiling, it grinned, and offered Zhen an icicle, which it told Zhen was lime flavoured. Grinning, the playful rapidash skated away, a path of ice spreading in front of it.

Zhen smiled, and skating after it, quickly managed to jump on and their friendship began.

Xxxxx

Gary looked at the huge gate in front on him. The writing on the gate was metallic and the gate itself was covered with silver swirls. The writing read: Metrafloze.

Gary walked in, to find a strange room. Strange would be the only way to describe it.

A river made of liquid metal ran by his feet and strange metal sculptures lay on the ground. Slivers of metal poked out of the walls and silver, gold and platinum shone on every surface. Metal hung from the ceiling and the overall effect was strangely beautiful and daunting.

In the middle stood a proud rapidash. Its mane flowed gold and silver, its eyes not leaving Gary for a second. It was as if it feared Gary would try to break up its home.

Gary approached the rapidash, and held out his hands in a show of peace.

He bowed his head and once he came to the rapidash, knelt in front of it.

"Oh great rapidash! I come in peace! Please accept me!"

The rapidash nudged at him to get up and Gary obliged. The rapidash looked into his eyes and Gary realised that the rapidash could talk to him.

_I will accept you if you can make me a truly beautiful metal sculpture._

Gary nodded, and closed his eyes.

The mark on his wrist began to glow and Gary's hands started to glow.

Drawing things in the air only he could see, he began to sculpt. Metal appeared in midair and beautiful swirls appeared. Curls of metal began to protrude and the metal flowed as it was born to do.

The rapidash was impressed and nudging Gary onto its back, it began to run, introducing itself.

Xxxxx

Brendan gulped, touching the drawing of a cloud feather on the gate in front of him. Above it in rainbow letters, there read, Airfaye.

Brendan walked in, and found himself freefalling through air with the ground nowhere in sight.

Brendan tried to calm himself but couldn't help letting a few swearwords out.

_Gosh, someone can't keep calm!_

A rapidash with a fluffy mane stood in front of him, smiling. It swooped down under him and caught him as he fell through the air.

Brendan grinned as he and the rapidash started to chat, circling through the sky and rushing through clouds.

Brendan felt his very soul flying through the clouds, rising higher and higher.

Xxxxx

Polkiby looked at Claire, and Claire swallowed nervously. Then Polkibys face broke into a smile. "I trust you! Good luck!"

Claire looked confused as Polkiby walked away. I trust you? Did Polkiby think that she was going to betray them or something?

Claire shook her head and looked at the gate in front of her. Painted on it was a mirror, with perfect shading, and beside it, there read: Mirol.

Claire pushed the gate open and saw mirrors everywhere. In the middle of the room, a rapidash stood, its eyes reflecting two Claires. Claire stepped forward, and the rapidash looked at her intensely, before walking slowly over to her.

His eyes looked into her eyes, and Claire suddenly remembered why she had become a rebel, why she really was here. Trying to hide it, she fell to her knees in pain as she clutched her head.

The rapidash looked at her and shrugged. Looking like he didn't really care.

_I accept you. Now come._

He turned away and Claire got up, thinking that she was only here because the rapidash didn't really care.

Xxxxx

Polkiby walked back to the stable of Freeart. Her mind rerunning through the ancient prophecy.

**The seven humans they shall come,  
****4 men and 3 women, they shall come.  
****They have magic in their veins,  
****and are royal in their blood.**

**No one shall defeat them,  
****no one shall be harmed.  
****For the seven humans shall come,  
****4 men and 3 women, in peace  
****and they will banish the darkness from this land.**

Everyone knew the first verses of the prophecy, and yet few knew about the following verses.

**A girl who can copy shall join to make eight,  
****While guides shall lead them on their way.  
****Sixteen they shall make all together,  
****Splitting in fours to distance lands. **

**Two will reveal and then betray,  
****While another one is led astray.  
****One shall be captured,  
****Taken to the evil king.**

**They will meet in the war,  
****When hope is fading.  
****Lives will be lost,  
****And many will be wounded. **

**The war will be won,  
****The evil king defeated.  
The kingdom will be great once more,  
And everyone shall know it.**

**The original seven will return,  
****To where they came from,  
****And the kingdom will forever know them,  
****As the Warriors of Music. **

Polkiby sighed. She had no idea who the traitors would be and just hoped that somehow the prophecy would be wrong. The prophecy confused her and it frustrated her that she had no idea what it meant.

Finally reaching Freeart's stable, she pushed open the gate and laughed as she saw Drew laughing as he rose the rapidash, who seemed to be laughing too.

It turned out that everyone's rapidashes had accepted them and Polkiby was glad, though she pretended not to notice when Mirol sent her a glance that said, "I need to talk to you."

The group returned to the guides and Polkiby declared that everyone should have some rest and meet here tomorrow. There were secret entrances located at the back of their wardrobes which would take them directly here.

Xxxxx

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me, Mirol?" Polkibys voice was full of concern and fear.

"I'm afraid that my person may be a betrayer…" The rapidash spoke aloud, managing to say something, though the words were hard to understand with his strong accent.

"I'm afraid there is really nothing we can do. Make it look like you don't know that she is the betrayer and we'll see how things go…"

"Yes Polkiby, I will try to do that…" A clatter of hooves were heard as the rapidash galloped away.

A long drawn sigh came from Polkiby as she switched off the light.

Xxxxx

_Well! Wasn't that utterly fun!_

_Sorry for this boring chapter on how they got their rapidashes! And if you want to know what the guides did…. Well… They just stood there!_

_Thanks for reading and please review! Help me achieve my 100 review goal!_

_Jolteonforever_


	10. Friends,riding,splitting up

**Hello people I am back! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Review please! I am 5 reviews away from 100!!!!! Help me achieve my goal! I don't care if you review just one word!**

Xxxxx

At eight o'clock in the morning, everyone was in Polkibys office. They was a muttering of greetings and then Polkiby arrived.

Sitting down on her grand chair, she invited to sit down too, pointing at different tables for each little group. They sat down on their little stools and couldn't help feeling nervous. What did Polkiby have planned for today?

"Right, today, you will split into twos…" Friends almost immediately grabbed each others arms and Polkiby smiled, "Of one guide and one non-guide." A shout of protests went up as everyone groaned and moaned, but was silenced by Polkiby raising her hands. "Of course, that will be one girl and one boy… And one boy and one boy with May, Drew, Oliver and Tams group. This is to help you to get to know each other better, so stop moaning!"

More groans were heard across the room, though some had a look of secret delight on their face.

It was destined to be a fun day.

Xxxxx

"So…" Krysia glanced at the boy sitting next to her, who was currently gazing up at the clouds and not hearing a word she said. Pikachu sat next to him and it's ears twitched as she spoke but otherwise it just gazed at the clouds like his trainer. Krysia looked up at the clouds and then looked down at Ash, her clear blue eyes full of confusion.

"Why are you looking up at the clouds? Are you training?" She shook Ash, and Ash looked at her, before closing his eyes and smiling.

"Haven't you ever just lain down and gazed at the clouds? Relaxing? Not everything has to be training you know! Isn't that right buddy?" His pikachu nodded in agreement, "Pika!". Ash turned back to the clouds, smiling slightly.

Krysia lay down beside him, looking up at the sky. It was strangely relaxing, and a cool breeze blew over her face, and the grass tickled her slightly. She didn't know when she had felt as relaxed as this, so unstressed.

The two lay there, watching the clouds roll by, a friendship building without any words.

Xxxxx

Golden eyes gleaming, Wolfy growled in frustration at the girl opposite him. Misty snarled back as she finally managed to wrestle his arm to the table. Jumping up and dancing around, Misty grinned and struck the victory pose, which Ash was so famous for. "Say it! Say it!"

Wolfy grinned good-naturedly. "Alright, I'll say it! Girls can be stronger than boys! But it doesn't mean you'll beat me next time!"

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Want to bet?"

Xxxxx

"You're called Phil right?" Phil looked up from his sketching. The girl opposite him smiled shyly.

He grinned. "And so she finally starts talking!" The girl giggled as Phil tried to remember her name. "You're…"  
She raised an eyebrow. "Wow, your memory must be really bad! I am Zhen!"

Phil grinned. "Zhen, right! So, Zhen, do you like my sketch?" He picked up his drawing and she gasped in wonder. It was a beautiful sketch of a single flower, a bluebell.

"It's beautiful!" She touched the picture gently with her fingertips.

"You can keep it!" Phil offered generously, and Zhen smiled.

"Thanks Phil."

Xxxxx

"Gary… Cute name!" Hailey grinned at the boy sitting opposite her.

He grinned in his usual way. "I know! I am so cute!"

Hailey looked at the boy in front of her, taking in his perfect features, his messy hair and basically checking him out.

She decided he was perfect material for a boyfriend…

Hailey flipped back her silky hair, batting her deep green eyes at Gary. Gary smirked, it looked like the day might be fun…

Xxxxx

"Hey! My names Cat!"

"My names Brendan! Why are you called Cat?" Brendan was curious, and asked straight out.

"I can do cattish stuff I guess." Brendan raised his eyebrows. Cat sighed. "I'll show you."

Stretching very cattishly, she walked over to a tall tree. Crouching at the bottom, she jumped onto the tree and climbed it with ease, and then jumped off, landing safely on her hands and feel.

Brendan just gaped with his mouth open. "Wow."

Cat grinned, she loved seeing peoples reactions when she did that.

Xxxxx

Jamie looked out of the corner of his eye at Claire. He had a strange feeling about her, but he put it down to the dodgy breakfast he had.

"I'm Jamie!" He grinned, his big brown eyes smiling.

"I'm Claire!" She smiled, and Jamie being the trusting person he was decided that anyone who smiled couldn't be a threat.

"Let's go to the fields!" Jamie pointed in a vague direction.

"There are fields here?" Claire asked, quite surprised.

"Of course! Come on let's go!" Helping Claire onto her feet, he pulled her off, describing how big and beautiful the fields were.

Xxxxx

May smiled at Tam, who smiled back. Tam hadn't felt this relaxed in… Well, he had never felt this relaxed before.

May made him smile and laugh, her cheerful smile making him forget his worries. May thought that Tam was sweet, smiling and laughing, though whenever she asked about his past, he averted his eyes, and his dark blond hair hid his red eyes. She didn't push him any further and Tam was thankful.

The two formed a friendship as they laughed, talked, laughed more and just lay there looking at the clouds.

Xxxxx

"So why are we spying on them again?" "Shhh!" Drew put a finger to his lips, signalling Oliver to quieten down.

He scowled as May and Tam laughed and talked.

He should be the one who May was laughing and talking with!

Oliver noticed Drews face and laughed.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Huh?" Drew turned around to see Oliver grinning at him.

"You obviously like… No, love her!" Oliver looked at Drew and grinning, ruffled Drew's perfect hair, causing Drew to glare at him.

"Seriously! Tell her!" Oliver poked Drew and Drew sighed. He would never be able to tell May. He would be too scared, or ruin it by being his usual arrogant self, or he would be rejected.

Drew's heart longed for May to love him back, but he thought May only liked him as a friend.

"Just forget it!" Drew sighed again, and started to walk away, Oliver getting up and running after him.

Xxxxx

As lunchtime came, the group met up in Polkibys room again, everyone was laughing and chatting happily. It seemed that the day had really let them get to know each other.

Lunch was declared and everyone rushed to get lunch.

Xxxxx

"Right! This afternoon, will be dedicated to how to ride a rapidash properly! The eight non-guides…" The group twitched at the name, thinking how silly it was, while the guides sniggered. "The eight non-guides all have rapidashes which they had before they came to this world…" Polkiby gave the tiniest of signals to the group and they nodded to show they understood. "And you guides all have rapidashes don't you?" The guides nodded and Polkiby smiled. "Right, then it's time you learn how to ride your rapidashes well! You are familiar with this instructor?" Grinning evilly, the door slid open to reveal…

"Aaaaaah!" Guides and non-guides screamed in unison as Taflogonsky appeared in the doorway. "It's the sadist!" Zhen pointed an accusing finger his way and Phil laughed as Taflogonsky raised an eyebrow.

"Even though we are doing rapidash riding, it doesn't mean I can't give you laps!" That shut everyone up pretty fast.

"Right, follow me!" He turned sharply and everyone automatically got in line, knowing that Taflogonsky would use the smallest excuse to watch them run laps around the training grounds, or wherever they were riding.

Xxxxx

May peered around at the open stretch of grass. There seemed to be no end of it. Taflogonsky smiled evilly. "The land here is muddy and running is terribly tiring in these conditions, let alone the fields are double the size of the training grounds!"

He appeared to be enjoying himself immensely as he watched the group gulp nervously.

"Right, send out your rapidashes!"

Flashes of red light appeared everywhere as everyone called out their rapidashes. The guides' rapidashes saw the non-guides' rapidashes and immediately knew who they were, moving across to give them space. It seemed the special rapidashes were highly respected.

"Now get on!"

The non-guides scrambled onto their rapidashes and the guides jumped on with ease, having been riding since they were little kids.

"Have you ever rode before?" "Yes sir, just a little bit sir!" The non-guides hurriedly shouted out the answer and Taflogonsky smirked.

"Right! Everyone will ride around the field five times!" Everyone stared at Taflogonsky in relief. "Oh don't be relieved just yet dears! The fields have been newly widened and lengthened, and new guides have to do one lap around it to pass the basic test!"

The guides gasped in horror as the non-guides looked questioningly at them. "You don't understand! The basic test for new guides are supposed to be ultra tiring and only has a 20 pass rate! Unless they have softened up the basic test, which I doubt they would in a time like this, then two laps will be incredibly hard to get through! Let alone 10!" The non-guides looked terrified as Taflogonsky said to start.

If you are to ride, never be afraid! If you have the courage, then anything will be reachable!

Everyone heard the voice, but no one knew who it came from. It gave them courage, courage to go to their limits to ride around that field.

"Alright, come on!" "Yeah!" Everyone raised their fists as the rapidashes started to run.

Taflogonsky grinned as he watched them ride out of sight. "Those kids have great will power and courage!"

Xxxxx

Guides and non-guides all sat at the dinner table, moaning about how stiff they were going to be tomorrow and how Taflogonsky was no doubt, a sadist. Though everyone was complaining, the atmosphere was cheery and grins were on everyone's faces. The rapidashes were away in their pokeballs, though it seemed telepathic messages were being transferred.

Xxxxx

The next day everyone met again in Polkibys room and she spoke worriedly.

"I'm afraid you will have to leave earlier than expected! News has come that the evil king Harley the Hun has began to gather stronger forces and you will have to leave today! Go and get your bags, grab your pokemon and meet outside the waterfall! We have packed your bags for you with everything you need. Go quickly!"

Everyone ran back to their rooms, seeing they each had a bag. They had their weapons already with them so they just took their pokemon. Pikachu rode on Ashes shoulder and held a tiny sword.

They ran down the marble steps and stood outside the waterfall. Polkiby was already there and the guides arrived shortly after.

"Right, say your last goodbyes!" Polkiby announced as friends turned to each other, tears welling up, hugs exchanged. Even if they weren't in the same groups, friendships had been built in the last few days and the goodbyes took sometime.

"Hey, Zhen, come over here for a minute…" Tam was waving her over. Giving her a hug like he had to everybody, he casually stuck a tiny sticker on her neck without her noticing and then continued going around hugging everyone goodbye.

After all the goodbyes were said, Polkiby sent them off tearfully, each group becoming smaller dots in the distance. The war was nearing and everybody knew it, though who wanted it?

Xxxxx

**Right that's this chapter finished! Yeah I have never updated so fast in my life! I am so proud of myself! Please review! I don't care if it's one word! Just review damn you people!**

**Ok, yes I have decided the pairing of Gary x Zhen will be scrapped and a new one shall be made! lol! **

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**JoltF (lol)**


	11. Filler chapter lol

**Heya people! Yes I am back!**

**Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed and help me hit the 100 review mark! I don't care if you reviewed just one review or reviewed all the chapters (obviously much better lol) but thanks to everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and the dedication goes to… Everyone who reviewed!**

Xxxxx

Gary, Zhen, Phil and Hailey were walking at a fast pace, all ready. But what were they all thinking?

Gary was thinking about Hailey, and if he should split with Zhen or not. His eyes were distant as he thought harder and harder.

Zhen was thinking about Phil and Gary. She was also talking to Phil.

Phil was thinking about his drawings and Zhen, but was also talking to Zhen.

Hailey was walking close to Gary, a pattern soon forming of: Flip hair, bat eyelashes, walk normally.

A silence soon fell on the group as they passed the sign post pointing to Warepky. The ground was becoming strangely slippery and snowflakes began to fall as the temperature dropped.

Xxxxx

Ash and May began fighting almost immediately after they left. Krysia and Wolfy just sighed. It was not long before they passed a sign post pointing to Earskylo. A small river ran beside them as they continued to walk as rain began to fall. The group quietened down and they were filled with a feeling. They knew from then on, there was no turning back.

Xxxxx

Claire was spacing out as Brendan, Cat and Jamie were looking around.

They soon passed a sign post pointing to Aifest. Winds started blowing, getting through their thick cloaks wrapped around them and chilling them to the bone. The air was fresh and crisp and strangely, the air seemed to gain a multicoloured hue.

Xxxxx

May was chatting animatedly as Drew looked bored with her chatter. But as soon as she turned to talk to the other boys, he yanked her back, urging her to keep on talking about that "most interesting subject on eevees". Tam kept on smiling to himself and Oliver was just looking around.

They soon passed a sign pointing to Firanply.

The ground beneath their feet was dry and cracked as the sun started beating down on them. The group felt like some huge weight was being pushed down on them and they were filled with a feeling of terror for what lay on their journey before them.

Xxxxx

"How are the forces coming along?" The kings demanding tones chilled the general to his very bones.

"They are coming along finely sir. We have right now 5000 warriors ready to fight for you." The general looked at his feet, not daring to speak more.

"Only 5000?" The voice hissed as the king turned to face the general, drumming his fingers on his desk. "Only 5000 and you dare to show your face here? I want at least double that amount do you here me?" The kings eyes were like lasers as they stared into the generals eyes.

"Yes sir I understand. I will search for more immediately."

The king made a satisfied noise as the general bowed and scuttled away.

Xxxxx

The general checked in on the training grounds. Each warrior was wearing helmets, breastplates and had a shield. They eyes were bloodshot from the endless training they had received and the general pitied them.

"Where am I supposed to get 5000 men to fight?" The general rapped his head and then it came to him. They were going to war against Earskylo tomorrow and there would be plenty of people in the huge city. The general grinned.

Xxxxx

"Are we there yet?"

"For goodness sake NO!!!!"

Krysia was beginning to get annoyed at Ash's endless whining so turned to Misty. "Hey, can I borrow your mallet?" Grabbing it, Krysia whacked Ash on the head and Ash started gibbering about flying pokemon. Pikachu on his shoulder sighed heavily, before zapping Ash with a thunderbolt.

A smoking Ash rejoined the group muttering about "Ash abuse" while the others just laughed.

Xxxxx

"Can we rest now?" Hailey blinked her big green eyes at Gary who totally ignored her whilst still thinking. Phil smiled. "Yeah, let's have a rest."

The group sat down on the frozen grass, Zhen catching snowflakes with her tongue and Phil and Gary having a snowball fight. Hailey was busy checking her hair in a little mirror she carried and then using an icicle she snapped off from a branch combed her hair.

Soon they were back on the road, their spirits lightened.

Xxxxx

The group sat down for a rest, Claire writing in her diary and leaning on Brendan sitting next to Claire. Cat was sitting in a tree with Jamie next to her.

"Cat." Jamie's voice startled Cat out of her trance of sleeping in the tree.

"What?" She yawned sleepily, looking at Jamie blearily.

"I get this weird feeling around Claire. I'm not sure about her." Cat looked at him, and she pulled him closer.

"I know what you mean. I think, she might betray us." Jamie looked horrified and Cat simply shook her head. "But we don't have any evidence and it would be stupid if we suddenly accused her. Just carry on like normal."

The two jumped off the tree and walked over to Claire and Brendan casually.

"Come on, we've got to keep going."

Xxxxx

"Drew…" Drew felt May poke him.

"What?" He blinked at her, hair falling over his eyes which he flipped.

May frowned at his action but carried on talking. "Can we have a rest?"

Drew looked at May and feeling his heart melt into goo he struggled to control himself and shrugged casually. "Yeah sure, whatever."

May smiled happily and went to tell Tam and Oliver. Soon they chose a big tree to sit under.

After a good rest, everyone was fresh and ready to take on the rest of the days walking.

Xxxxx

Night was descending upon the groups, though in different places and they slept that night, peacefully, not knowing it would be the last good night of sleep they would ever have for a long time.

Xxxxx

**Sorry for this boring chapter which is a filler really! I just didn't want them to suddenly arrive at their destinations, which face it, people would complain about hugely!**

**Anyway, the drama starts next chapter, but you will have to wait for it!**

**Lol!**

**Review please!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**JoltF**


	12. A turn of events

**Heya People! Ok first things first…. It's me, JoltF…. I got a computer (I'm using my mum's actually) sooner than I expected so I can update again! Hehe, yeah sorry for putting you through that dramatic exit! xD**

**But beware though, because updates are going to be ultra super extra sloooow. Because I have a huge load of work and my music exam is in two weeks and I have huge amounts of projects, collages, homework and stuff to do!**

**So yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter, because it has been one of my favourites to write! Please review!**

**Oh and one more thing! I have decided that since they got transferred to a new world, their ages changed to! And if you keep on saying that can't be true…. Well, it's my fic, and if such creatures as pokemon can exist, why not a simple age changing dimension? **

**So yeah, I have decided, the ages:**

**May – 17**

**Drew-18**

**Ash – 19**

**Misty- 19**

**Zhen- 17**

**Gary- 19**

**Brendan-18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Head over heels" By Rascal Flatts, or Pokemon. But I do own all the guides and Zhen! **

**Thanks Izzy for the recommendation of the song!**

Xxxxxx

It had been another hard day of walking, and as they finally came to a stop by a large oak tree next to a huge lake, they were dripping with sweat and slumped down in the shade.

"That… Was…. The… Most… Tiring… Walk… Ever!" May sighed and closed her eyes, glad to finally be in some shade.

Drew smirked, but he knew what she meant. It had been one tough walk in the blistering sun, with their water gourds nearly empty and nothing to cool them down. Suddenly a thought struck him as he looked at the two guides. When they had first seen them, they had said they were the same age as them, but…

"Hey, guys, how old are you?" He asked Oliver and Tam, who were fanning themselves.

"Well, we're both 18, same age as you guys! Well nearly…" Oliver snuck a shy glance at May, who wasn't even registering their conversation.

Drew felt a chill creep up his spine. "M…May!" He shook her, and her eyes blinked open.

"Wah…?"

"May, we have grown older by like, 3 years!" May's eyes opened wide with surprise, and she stared at him.

"Wah…? Are you sure?" May asked. But then she shrugged. "Ah well, so what if we grew 3 years older? I mean, we would get to this age even in the pokemon world…"

Drew nodded, but still couldn't help feel that it was really creepy.

Oliver smiled. "Well since that's over, let's eat!"

The group settled down to eat, and then rested in the shade.

The moon was full and everyone looked asleep, except for Drew.

Drew couldn't help his eyes going to May, who was lying on the grass in the shade. He knew that he had fallen in love with her, from the first time they had met. She was a beautiful person, inside and out. But why would she want to like someone like him? He was always such an arrogant jerk to her, always looking down on her and saying mean things. His heart ached for her to love him back, but he knew she was too good for him.

Sighing, Drew got up and went to the lake.

May half opened her eyes at the sound of Drew getting up, and she sighed to herself. She had fallen in love with him from the very start, and yet she would never admit to that. Why? For the simple reason that Drew was just too good for her…

She sighed, and looked at Drew again. His eye showed depression and she sighed again, he must be thinking of his girlfriend back in the pokemon world… He must have a girlfriend…

Sitting up, she looked at Drew who was walking towards the lake. She hated to see him depressed, and she was determined to make him happy again.

She found Drew sitting on the banks of the lake, staring at the moon and stars.

"Hey Drew…" She forced a smile onto her face. Drew was looking just about perfectly perfect sitting by the lake, his hair flopping over his emerald eyes.

Drew looked up at her in shock. She looked stunning in the moonlight, her big sapphire eyes shining, her skin almost seemed like it was glowing.

"H…Hey…" He managed to stutter out, and May sat down beside him, hugging her knees to her chest.

"So why are you sitting here Drew?" May looked at him. And he turned towards her.

"I…" Drew frowned in frustration. He didn't really know. "I don't know…"

May looked at him, and then came up with an idea. "So why not sing it?"

Drew stared into the lake, and nodded.

Standing up, he opened his mouth, and began to sing. The words came out shakily at first, and his voice soft.

"Sitting here with you  
you ask me why my tongue is tied  
I've tried to make some since of all these things I feel inside  
I've been searching for the perfect words to say  
They've been said a thousand times  
But they mean more today"

Drew closed his eyes, his voice becoming stronger. The tune and words pouring out from him suited the occasion perfectly, and he hoped that May might understand. This was his confession and there was no turning back.

"'Cause I'm head over heels for you  
and all of the things you do  
the heavens and earth have moved  
I'm falling head over heels for you"

So baby there it is I've let it go and now you know  
It's funny how a feeling starts so small and starts to grow  
I had every line rehearsed I'd say to you today  
then you looked into my eyes and they just slipped away"

May gazed at him in wonder. Did he really mean all that he was singing? Drew had his back turned towards her so neither of them could see each other's expression.

"Cause I'm head over heels for you  
and all of the things you do  
the heavens and earth have moved  
I'm falling, head over heels for you

Head over heels heart over mind you've got me body and soul  
I've never dreamed in a million years I'd lose complete control

I'm head over heels for you  
and all of the things you do  
the heavens and earth have moved  
I'm falling head over heels for you  
Head over heels for you  
I'm falling head over heels for you  
Oooo ohh I'm falling  
Mmmm I'm falling"

As the last notes faded into the night, Drew felt a timid tap on his shoulders.

"Did you really mean everything you sang Drew?" May's eyes were filled with hope. Drew swallowed hard. Damn, confessing in talking was harder than singing.

"I… I did!"

And suddenly, he felt May's lips on his as they fell into their first kiss, a kiss to remember, a confession to remember, and a love to remember.

Xxxxxx

It had been a long walk and everyone was tired. Gary, looking at Hailey knew that he would have to tell Zhen.

Leading Zhen away from the group, he swallowed. Somewhere in him, he didn't want this to end, but he knew that he currently loved Hailey, so there was no turning back.

"Zhen…" Zhen looked at Gary with big brown eyes, not knowing what was going on yet knowing what was going to happen.

"Zhen, I don't think this will work." The words had been spoken and there was no return. Zhen's eyes swam with tears, her vision blurry. Her heart hurted so much but Gary walked away, back to Hailey.

Tears streamed down her face but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Phil, and somewhere in her, she didn't know why, but she didn't want him to see her tears. Phil pulled her into a hug, and Zhen sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt.

Phil decided that his confession of love to Zhen would have to wait.

Xxxxxx

Funny how love can be found when at the same time, at another place, one love can be lost. But then, some things might just change in a blink of an eye. A turn of events, one might say.

Xxxxxx

Suddenly May and Drew heard clapping, and turning around, they saw Tam leaning against a tree. "Sorry to ruin your little love story, but this story isn't gonna give you a happy ending!"

Closing his eyes, he opened them again to show icy blue eyes, instead of his ruby ones. Icy blue energy started crackling around his hands and moulding the energy into a ball, he hurled it at May.

It hit May directly and she tried to summon up some power to blast Tam, only to find that she couldn't move. An iciness began to steal through her veins and she felt herself losing consciousness. Desperately trying to stay conscious, the last thing she saw and heard was Drew shaking her, shouting her name. And then she blacked out.

May was falling to the ground when Tam sent a string made of pure energy which pulled her towards him. Tam looked down at May who was in his arms and sighed. He really did love May, even though he knew she was in love with Drew.

Drew growled, and his hands started to glow with bright green energy. Just as he was about to throw a giant tornado at Tam, Tam looked up.

"Do you really want to hurt May?" his words made Drew freeze and in that instant, Tam hurled a ball of icy energy towards Drew, and much as Drew struggled, he began to lose consciousness, feeling his body freeze up. But before he fainted, he saw Tam drag an unconscious Oliver out of the bushes.

Tam pulling his two captives behind him with the power strings, waved mockingly at Drew and jumped off the ground. On his back great wings appeared, black as the night, and they carried him away.

Xxxxxx

Zhen was just crying and crying when suddenly, Phil felt Zhen tense up, and she screamed in pain. Phil had no idea what was happening, and he could only watch helplessly as Zhen fainted.

Phil hurriedly carried Zhen to the others, praying that she would be alright. Gary was shocked, thinking he was the cause of this, and Hailey was concerned, because even if she loved Gary, she had been friends with Zhen before. Then, red light flashed out of Zhen's cloak to reveal a magnificent rapidash.

The three bowed with respect, and the rapidash trotted over to Zhen. Nuzzling Zhen, it stepped back after some inspection.

**Hey you guys, I think I might know what happened to Zhen. It seems that her energy HP and power was absorbed by this weird sticker here. **

He motioned towards Zhen neck and Phil found the sticker, peeling it off.

**Yeah, that's it. I've heard about unique powers before, and it seems that someone with the power to make stickers to absorb people's powers and use them. Zhen hasn't lost her power, but she is very low on energy. She will be fine if she gets some rest, so I will carry her for the rest of the journey. But first, get some rest, and may I ask, why are you such idiots? **

The three stared at the rapidash. The rapidash in turn rolled his eyes.

**You've been walking for the whole journey…**

The three still looked confused.

**You all have rapidashes for Ho-Oh's sake! Why didn't you ride them? You would have got to Warepky by now if you had! **

The three finally managed to get it, and the rapidash rolled his eyes again.

**Let's just hope the other groups might have brighter people!**

Xxxxxx

They had let their guards down. Defeat has crept up on the heroes. Let's hope the others might be more sensible, or… Have more luck…

Xxxxxx

"Right, we should be there in half an hour or so if we keep this speed up guys!" Krysia shouted from the front. They had been riding on their rapidashes since they had passed the sign post pointing to Earsklyo.

Krysia suddenly came to a halt, her eyes wide with surprise. Shock was written all over her face and she was rendered speechless.

Where once a great city had been, all that was left of it, were smoking ruins. The sky was grey and a heavy silence fell on the group.

The buildings had crashed and wooden huts had been turned to charred heaps of wood. Blood lay splattered on the ground, dead bodies all that was left of the battle that had taken place. The rivers running through the city which might have been crystal clear, were dark and filled with mud and blood. Ugly slashes had been made everywhere, the evil warriors had obviously enjoyed destroying the city.

Wordlessly, the group returned their rapidashes. Misty felt tears come to her eyes at the dreadful sight. Pikachu on Ash's shoulder buried his head in the folds of Ash's cloak. Krysia started sobbing, for apparently no reason. Wolfy looked around for a sign of life, a desperate attempt to find a thread of hope. His efforts were rewarded.

Looking around, his eyes locked onto an unusual crack in the ground. No one except Wolfy could have seen that crack, for his eyesight was as sharp as anything, and coupled with his suspicious nature, anything could look like a secret entrance of hiding place.

Walking up to the crack in the ground, he gently ran his fingers across it and sang a few notes. Multicoloured sparkles shimmered in the air as the crack disappeared, to reveal a trapdoor. "Come on." He whispered to the group, and they hurried behind him.

It took them two tries to open the trapdoor, to reveal a ladder. They climbed down it, and after a long time, arrived in a room. A startled boy of about 14 turned around and glared at them defensively. Silver energy glowed around his hands and they spat out sizzling silver sparks.

"Don't be afraid, we come in peace, right Pikachu?" Ash stepped forward, his hands up and Pikachu waved a tiny white flag. The boy lowered his hands, but still seemed suspicious.

"Hey Joey!" Krysia stepped out from behind, her arms outstretched and her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Sis?" The energy around the boys hands disappeared as he ran towards his sister. "Sis!" Krysia ran her hands through his unruly blond hair and grinned. The others just stared as they realised finally that Krysia and Joey were brother and sister.

"You don't know how worried I was when I saw the city like that! I thought you were…"

"I'm fine sis!" Joey interrupted her, and the others were thankful that he had stopped her from mentioning death. "Well, anyway, come on. All the people of the Music are down here. We managed to escape. Though the city is now…" He didn't finish the sentence. "Anyway, come on!"

He led them through a door, down a seemingly endless tunnel, and into a huge room. The walls were glowing softly with crystals and families were gathered.

"Brilvy!" Joey shouted, and a young man beckoned him over.

"Guys, this is the head of our city." The group looked shocked to see such a young man as the head of the city. "Brilvy is 21." The group were dazed. How on earth?

"Hello! You must be sent from Polkiby! I am Brilvy! And you are?"

Brilvy had glossy brown hair and clear blue eyes. He was, to put it simply, extremely hot.

"I'm Ash, this is Misty, Wolfy, Krysia and Pikachu!" Ash introduced everyone and Brilvy gave them a brilliant smile.

"Cool, so you got any news for me? That might be able to help us…" he gestured around the room, "To get our revenge? We will gladly fight for our kingdom!"

"We have been gathering the people of the Music and everyone here is against the new king! So, what do you want us to do?"

The group were silent for a moment, before Misty spoke up.

"We need all the people we can get. We are going to attack the King in three weeks time. If our comrades succeed, then the people of the music and just about everyone who is against the king from Firanply, Warepky and Aifest will join us in our battle. Can we trust you for your share of the help?"

Brilvy stood up, his head high. His eyes were serious. "I will help you in any ways I can brave warriors." Suddenly, he kneeled down in front of them. "I will serve you in this great battle, all the way until my death. I give you my solemn word of that."

Ash helped him up. "Thank you Brilvy. Your help will be muchly welcome."

The small group cheered as Brilvy stood up and everyone's head in the room turned towards him.

"We will prepare now and leave in one weeks time! We shall fight against the evil king!"

Someone suddenly shouted, "We will FIGHT!" And everyone cheered. They were determined to win the war. For their city, and their kingdom.

Xxxxxx

Brendan and his group had arrived in Aifest without any delays or misfortunes.

"Who comes to Aifest?" The guard standing on top of the wall shouted down at them.

"We have been sent from Polkiby!"

The gates clanked open as the guard shouted to them, "Welcome in to Aifest!"

From then on, nothing interested had happened and they had gone to meet the head of the city, who was called Uhefo. He had shown them all around the city, even in it's most secret places.

"Here are the secret archives! I hope they'll help you, so feel free to browse!"

The group milled around, and Claire casually slipped a book out of the archives. It was called, "The people of the Music and their powers".

Soon they were walking on again and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They had a normal lunch, a normal dinner and a normal stroll around the city.

But then something happened, right before they went to bed.

They were sitting in the living room of the house that Uhefo had given them, when a loud crashing was heard.

"What the…?" Brendan suddenly heard Claire scream from the kitchen and scrambled to his feet.

He was just in time to see Claire being taken away by some Cacturn.

"Claire!" he shouted, his hand reaching for hers.

"Brendan!" She had tears in her eyes, and tried to reach his hand, but it was too late, and the Cacturn took her away.

Brendan collapsed onto the floor, not believing what had just happened. Tears streaked down his face as he realised, that he had fallen in love with Claire, and he had just lost her.

Xxxxxx

Two figures stood outside grand doors in a dark hallway. One figure had two bundles at his feet. Looking at their watch, the figure checked to see the time, and walked up to the door, giving it three brisk raps.

The doors slowly swung open, light shining into the dark hallway, momentarily blinding the two figures.

A chair swung around to greet them as they came in.

"Well done, I see you two have succeeded again! My two best agents! Well done…"

Xxxxxx

**Well, that's this chapter done then! Yes, I know you are amazed! You are aren't you! Hahaha! (Joke joke! I know my writing is not amazing!)**

**And guess who the three people (if they are people) are in the last bit!**

**You'll just have to wait for the next chapter I guess. It's going to be a long while away! So wait patiently!**

**Peace out my dear readers! Review!**

**JoltF**


	13. The two mysterious people!

**Well hello! Sorry for this ultra slow update! But as you know, I'm super busy and using my mum's comp, so I have to keep a low profile and chapters take an age to write! Plus I have a music exam tomorrow, so wish me luck!**

**Review please, and help me strike the golden 150!**

Xxxxxx

"Well done… Tam and Claire! Tam it looks like you have got our little captives, and Claire, I believe you made a spotless getaway again?"

Claire smirked, but something just didn't feel right. "Those fools were easy to trick. But just in case I wrote a diary telling a background story probably some random person has!"

A boy with trusting eyes flashed in Claire's mind and she flinched. Brendan…

"Claire?"

She quickly blinked. "Yeah, so I made a getaway with this little gem here…" She waved the book which she had taken out of the secret archives and waved it. "That leader was so stupid! Letting us see all the secrets of the city! It will be easy to invade them!" Something about her light tone was forced but the figure pretended not to notice.

Instead the figure nodded, and turned to Tam.

"Well done Tam, you would be the best agent here, if you weren't so sour towards us."

The figure laughed.

"Take the captives away!"

Two guards appeared out of nowhere and took the two bundles from Tam. Tam's eyes followed them, and then he turned towards the figure.

"You two are dismissed. Tam, before you ask, your brother is fine… As long as you work with us! Hahaha!"

Tam and Claire gave bows, Tam's stiff and Claire's was a bit unsure.

Xxxxxx

Drew blinked, and then blinked again. The sun was high in the sky, and he got up, his head pounding.

Looking around, he wondered where the others were, when he remembered what had happened the night before.

Swearing out loud, he scrambled to his feet. He looked in the direction that Tam had went, his eyes scrunched up as he tried to see further. There was no sign of Tam in the skies, and the only sign of life were a flock of wingull flying past.

Rethinking of what happened last night, anger rose up inside him. How dare Tam just kidnap May and Oliver? How dare he kidnap Drew's love May and their friend Oliver?

But underneath the red sea of anger, there was a underlying current of secret anger, a slightly selfish one. Was Drew not worth kidnapping? Was Drew not powerful enough?

As soon as the thoughts came into his head, Drew shook his head, messing up his hair. How could even think thoughts like this when May and Oliver were kidnapped and might be being tortured or something worse?

Suddenly, in a flash of light, a rapidash appeared.

"Drew." The rapidash gazed sternly at Drew.

Drew blinked at the rapidash, and he quickly bowed.

"Freeart…"

Drew blinked as he felt tears come to his eyes, remembering that May could be in life threatening danger right now. The mere idea of that was like an icicle being stabbed through his heart.

Freeart's expression softened.

"Hey, don't cry! It'll be alright! I shall help you find your loved one…"

Freeart scanned the land, his eyes not missing a thing.

"Ah… that is not good…"

Drew's head shot up.

"What? Where is May?"

Freeart turned to him.

"She's been caught and is in the Castle, Drew…"

Xxxxxx

Zhen squinted against the bright sunlight as she opened her eyes. Looking down, she noticed she was riding on Frozxil.

"Nya… Why am I riding on you Frozxil?"

The rapidash turned around and looked at the tired brunette, a happy smile on his lips.

"Guys, she's awake!"

He called back to the others who were on their rapidashes.

The others quickly rode up, all asking how she felt.

"Tired…"

Her eyes sought out Gary.

"Ne, Gary… Let's just forget everything that happened 'k?"

She closed her eyes and soon was asleep again. Everyone looked questioningly at Gary, but he just turned away, the shadow of his hood hiding his face. Hailey quickly followed his and taking one last look at Zhen, Phil too rode back to his position.

Xxxxxx

Ash, Misty, Krysia and Wolfy sat in a circle, discussing tactics.

They would be leaving in a week, but they needed fighters.

But at their current state, they would be easily overcome by the King's warriors and their only choice was to take a gamble and hope that the others would get there.

Xxxxxx

Brendan walked silently to his room. He couldn't believe what had happened last night. Then he stopped.

For there, lying on his pillow, was an envelope, and on the envelope, in curved writing, read the name : Brendan.

Heart thumping, Brendan opened the letter.

_Dear Brendan,_

_Brendan, when you read this letter, I'll probably be gone, Don't worry though, because it was all just an act. _

_I just want you to know, I've been working with the king for a long long time. You wouldn't understand how it is, it's just… hard to explain._

_I'm telling you this because I trust you not to tell anyone. _

_Brendan, I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry if I made you feel worried. I'm sorry for misusing your trust, but you know what Brendan? I fell in love with you and for that, I'm not sorry._

_Well, I guess this is farewell Brendan, unless you decide to come and join me. _

_Remember though, I'm part of the evil darkness. You're the brave warrior who is from the light. _

_Love, Claire._

Brendan's hands shook as he put down the letter. There were so many things he didn't understand, so many things running through his head. But one thing was for sure, Claire loved him and Brendan was going to find her. It didn't matter if he went over to the dark side. After all, the good side had plenty of good warriors, they wouldn't miss him.

Packing his bag, he took a deep breath. Was this really the right thing? Should he really just betray everyone?

But then Claire came to his mind and in second, his mind was decided.

Jumping out of the window, he soon was no more than a shadow.

Xxxxxx

**Well guys, please review!**

**I think that from here on, chapters will be much shorter, and I won't update in while because I have loads of work, so please forgive me!!!!**

**I've heard from loads of people that I'm rushing my fic, but I really don't know how to not rush it, so if anyone had any useful tips, then could they please tell me?**

**Thanks a lot!**

**Jolt**


	14. Skyler Ice

**Over Right, yes I am not dead people! Just over loaded with stuff, in the shape of homework and exams… Some good stuff though!!!!**

**I got a merit in grade 5 piano!!! Woo me!**

**I'm going on German Exchange soon!**

**And… That's it? Oh poo…**

**Anyway, so here is the long awaited update, dedicated to everyone who faved this story, reviews it, waits for all my updates and all the people who like it!**

**Anyway, enjoy my readers!**

Xxxxxx

She blinked her eyes, only to see darkness everywhere.

Where am I?

Looking around, she seemed to be in a vast underground cavern. It was freezing cold and the girl shivered. There were lots of fire caskets everywhere, and she suddenly had a vision of the cavern aglow with light, warm and comfy. Then the vision disappeared and she was back in the dark and cold cavern.

All of a sudden, she noticed that a weak flame flickered in one of the caskets, barely alive and yet determinedly struggling. She gently stroked her hands across it, but nothing happened.

Sighing, she looked around the vast underground cavern. She felt a drip of icy water fall on her, and frowned. She didn't really like water. Another one dripped down on her, and she wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but the cavern seemed to warm up just a little bit.

She blinked again, and saw a tunnel at the corner of her vision. Turning towards it, a pin prick of light appeared at the end of it, seeming to be trying to reach into the dark cavern. But every time it ventured in, the darkness swallowed the light, and it retreated.

She reached out a hand towards the sunlight, yearning to feel it's glowing beams dance across her skin.

Wait, who was she?

Looking down at herself, she shrugged. She might find out later.

Running towards the light, she felt pain lance through her. But she clenched her teeth and continued forward. The closer the light got, the more pain she felt rush through her. Her muscles felt weak and her vision began to blur. Soon, her whole body was aching, and the light that was so close, seemed so far, so un-reachable…

Staggering for a few steps, she fell to the ground, letting the light slowly slide away from her, and let out a sigh of relief as the pain lessened, and eventually let go. She would try again later… Later…

Xxxxxx

Oliver frowned.

No matter how hard he tried with his powers, Mays mind was frozen off. He seemed to have been able to thaw out a bit of her, made a tiny hole in that thick icy wall that had frozen away Mays mind and soul. Softly touching Mays cheek, he sighed. May reminded him of his girlfriend back home, and he couldn't help but think of her when he saw May.

Suddenly, voices were heard echoing down the passageway. Oliver got up and walked over to the steel walls that made up their prison cells. It was supposedly the "special cell" for dangerous people, or people who the king did not wish to be harmed by the other prisoners. Pressing his ear to the cold metal, he focused his hearing.

"Get away from me!" A voice shouted out, a voice of a boy, Oliver thought.

Thumps were heard, and Oliver winced as he recognised them as the sound of punching. But no sounds of pain were uttered and he hoped that the boy would be ok. "Not so brave are you now?" The tones were mocking and more thumps were heard. "Now get up, you filthy scum and we'll get you back to your cell, where you belong."

Footsteps echoed down the corridor until stopping, much to Oliver's surprise, outside their cell.

Oliver hurriedly jumped away from the wall just before the door was wrenched open, and Oliver squinted against the bright light. A small figure was chucked in and the guards sniggered, giving the figure a kick before leaving, slamming the door behind them.

Oliver quickly scrambled over to the boys side.

"Hey you ok?" Green eyes filled with worry, he asked gently to the boy. The boy pushed him away.

"I don't trust any of you…" He darkly muttered, and Oliver looked at him.

"Don't worry, you can trust me. I mean, why would we be chucked in here if we were with the Hun and that lot?"

The boy nodded,

"I guess so. Don't worry, I should be fine."

The boy looked up, his eyes hazy with pain. The candle which had been placed in the corner of the cell, reflected in them, making them burn. His lip was bloody where he had bit into it to stop himself from screaming. His body was battered and covered with cuts and bruises, new bruises still forming and most cuts still bleeding. He was about 13 or 14 years old.

"Had this before, and I survived it."

Oliver was shocked to hear that the boy had been through beatings like this. But the boy merely smiled.

"Don't worry, I've been through worse." Suddenly the boy started glowing a light turquoise, and began to hum softly. As he hummed, he began to lick his wounds, rather like how a cat licks its paw. Soon he stopped humming, but still glowed and still licked. Occasionally wincing at the deeper cuts.

Oliver was amazed to see smoke hissing off his wounds leaving his skin perfect, as if he had never been hurt. Oliver noticed that he only worked on the worst wounds before moving onto the lighter ones. The boy, looking up, smiled a little.

"I don't have much energy, so I get the worst better in case I run out of energy on the light ones."

Oliver gave an understanding look and kept on watching. Soon, most of the boys cuts were healed except a few light ones, which he explained he couldn't be bothered to deal with them. That left quite a few bruises, and the boy grinned at Oliver's worried face.

"I told you, don't worry!"

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, he stretched out his hands in front of him, which slowly began to glow. Running his hands over the bruises, Oliver was amazed that they began to ripen and disappear. Just as nearly all the bruises disappeared, the boy suddenly fainted, crashing backwards. If Oliver didn't catch him, he would have a bad knock on the head.

Oliver felt his pulse to find it weak but still going. Sending a little of his energy into the boy, he sighed in relief as the boys eyelids fluttered open.

"Don't worry, I should be fine!" Oliver mimicked the boys voice and raised an eyebrow. "Sure!" He smirked slightly and the boy glared, before glancing around, and resting his eyes on May.

"Who is she?" The boy asked, poking May slightly.

"She's M…. Hey, I'm not giving away her name before you tell me yours!" Oliver poked the boy and pushed him away from May.

"Oh, protective of your girlfriend eh?" The boy smirked, letting out a laugh. "The name's Ice. Skyler Ice."

"One, she is not my girlfriend, my girlfriend is at home. And secondly, cool name! My name is Oliver Raaine, this girl is May Maple." He paused, and glanced at May. "Her mind and soul have been frozen off and she won't wake up…"

Skyler looked at May. "Can I do anything to help?"

Oliver glanced at him, remembering his show of healing powers just a minute ago.

"Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want you to faint again like before…" The sense of hope was bright in his voice, and Skyler grinned.

"No problem, all I need to do is hack away at that ice wall!"

Oliver sighed. "But it isn't that easy, the ice wall isn't outside, it's inside, a lock on her spirit and soul."

Skyler rolled his eyes. "Which is why I'm entering her mind using my powers and hacking away at the ice walls!"

"Hacking in?" Oliver suddenly laughed out, then as he looked at the confused look on Skyler's face, remembered the lack of computers in the world they were in. "Don't worry."

"So how do you think you can help her?" Oliver quickly asked, hoping the boy wouldn't want him to explain computers, because, he couldn't. Skyler wasn't that interested in "computers" anyway, so he followed Oliver's new subject.

"Well, if I meditate, and let my mind flow into Mays, along with some energy, I can probably start hacking quite quickly."

Oliver nodded, it seemed quite easy, but what about the guards? What if they checked and saw what was happening? They could be punished.

"How long will this take exactly?"

Skyler shrugged. "I have no idea. It depends on how thick the ice wall around Mays mind is, and how much energy was used."

Oliver nodded slowly, this might be a bit troublesome.

"Ok, so if I stand on guard, will you be able to do it on your own?"

"Definitely! I'm not some weakling!" Skyler grinned, his eyes flashing.

"Ok, shall we get started then?"

"Sure!"

They sat down on the hard stone floor next to May, and Skyler got into a lotus position. Humming gently under his breath, he began to glow again. Light turquoise coloured light filled the room, making the hard walls look somehow softer, and the atmosphere warmer. Skyler reached out his hands so they were next to May.

Then, concentrating his mind, he flew into Mays body. Oliver had no idea if it had happened or not, but judging by how stiff and rigid Sklyer's body was, and how Mays body was glowing a light turquoise, Skyler seemed to have transferred successfully.

Now all Oliver had to do was wait…

Xxxxxx

May opened her eyes again. The light had disappeared after she had fainted, and although she had tried many times since then to relocate it, it was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she heard a tapping sound, and a voice echoed around the cavern.

May shot up, looking around nervously. Suddenly, she saw a chink of light coming from a random surface of the cavern wall.

The pain was much less than before, though it was still enough to make her grit her teeth.

A small voice called out again. It was calling out… Her name?

"May? Are you in here? May?"

She didn't recognise the voice, but cried out in relief, maybe she was going to get out of this cavern.

"Yeah, it's me! Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now, I'm going to try and get you out! So help me ok?"

Skyler stood in front of a solid ice wall, where he had managed to drill a tiny hole through. He was making slow progress, but glad that he had found May.

"Ok, I'm gonna try and hack away at this wall, and you try too ok? Do you have any powers? Try and summon them, they should be able to come out."

May agreed and tried to concentrate and release her power. Scrunching her eyes, she willed a few sparks to jump off her fingertips. One jumped off, a weak one at that.

Chinking noises could be heard from the other side of the wall, and huge whacks were being dealt too. Soon, cracks were spreading out over the wall, and May's eyes shone with hope.

She thought it wasn't fair leaving all the work to him though, so quickly scrunched her eyes and thought.

"Where are we?" She randomly asked, and was quite surprised at the answer.

"Your mind. The source of your power should be somewhere. Look for it."

May thought back to the weak little flame which she saw back then, and gasped in astonishment. That was her power! But it was dying, and she had to help it.

Running to the little fire casket, she gently blew on it, causing it to spread a bit. Finding some coal from the corner of her mind, she tossed them in, using her fingers to poke them about. It was cool to have the power of fire, she had to admit.

The fire grew bigger, and she felt better, stronger, and continued to work at the fire. The fire sizzled and spat as water dripped from the ceiling. More and more water was dripping down, becoming like a downpour of rain. May couldn't help but scowl at the annoying water, and in that quick burst of annoyance, the room heated up and many more fire caskets lit up. Steam rose up from the water and fogged up the room.

Skyler couldn't help but laugh as steam poured from the ice. May had obviously managed to get her power going, and judging by the way the ice was melting, she should be out soon.

Soon, the long awaited crack was heard, and the ice started to split. More steam rose and water was now pooling over Skyler's feet. Using his fist, he punched the ice wall, and….

It shattered into millions of pieces. Tiny pieces of ice flew through the air, melting as they went, and filling the room temporarily with a rainbow glow.

May looked up at the bright light shining into her mind, and felt, with a whoosh, her mind unlock.

Xxxxxx

Oliver looked at May, and grinned. Skyler was doing his work perfectly if Oliver was reading the signs correctly. Over the last half an hour, Mays body had slowly began to move again, occasionally a toe twitching or fists un-clenching.

Light turquoise steam rose from her, slowly turning purple as time passed.

Then, he saw Mays eyelids flutter, and held his breath, hope rising up in him, and he couldn't help but cry out her name as her eyes fluttered open, displaying those sapphire eyes he knew so well.

Xxxxxx

"May! May!"

May opened her eyes, her vision blurry. Blinking repeatedly, she saw a figure leaning over her, crying out her name.

"Oliver?" She weakly whispered, feeling her throat burn as the name passed her lips.

"You're ok…" May was surprised to feel something wet land on her cheek, and to her dismay, realised that Oliver was crying.

"Hey, don't cry…" She said softly, wiping away his tears. She hated to see anyone cry.

Oliver rubbed his eyes and stood up, helping her sit against the wall.

"Where's Drew?" She asked, looking around trying to catch sight of the green haired teen that she loved. "Drew?"

Oliver turned away from her, shadows hiding his face. "May, Drew's not here…"

He heard the hitch of her breath, and heard her softly whisper his name.

"Drew… He… I think Tam left him there…" He hated to see his lips uttering those words, speaking of Tams betrayal of them. He flinched as he heard her gulp, obviously swallowing tears. Tams betrayal had hit them hard, and he knew her pain.

Suddenly, Skyler, who had been forgotten until then, piped up.

"Tam? I've got a brother called Tam!" His cheerful voice broke the silence and May looked at the boy of about 13 or 14 in front of her. He did look like Tam though. Same dirty blond hair framing his face, and the same cheerful look. His eyes were different though. Tams eyes were as red as rubies, but the boy in front of her had…

"You have cool eyes…" May smiled at the boy, gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. The boy blushed at the contact, eyes opening wide, and May found herself getting lost in those eyes, those big golden eyes, with tiny flecks of the rainbow in them. Flecks of emerald, peridot, sky blue, violet, rose, red, silver and much more. Then the boy blinked, and May was returned to the normal world.

She couldn't help but think of Drew's captivating eyes as she looked into Skyler's, and sighed inwardly.

"So what's your name?"

"Skyler Ice. And my brother is awesome. Seriously, he's the best big brother ever! He can to do tons of tricks, play games, and would protect me with his life! Well… He's already done that I guess…" Skyler's voice pattered out, big eyes staring into space, looking at things only he could see.

May hated to ruin the image of his big brother, seeing the way his eyes lit up as he spoke of Tam, and giving Oliver a look, told him not to mention of the Betrayal.

"How did you get here then?" Eager to move off the topic of Tam, May changed the subject, rather successfully it seemed.

"Well… My family, we were caught. My mum, dad, and sister, they were all taken away…"

**_Flashback_**

**_"Mummy! Daddy! Ariothelle! Stop it you big jerks!" With tears in his eyes, a tiny Sklyer, who was only about 8 years old, lashed out at the guards holding him back, barely making a mark and crying out as he watched his family be taken away._**

**_"Skyler, stop it, it will only make matters worse for them." Tam looked at his little brother reassuringly, lending him some of his courage._**

**_Little Skyler nodded at his brother, big eyes displaying trust that only brothers could have._**

**_End flashback_**

"They… They wanted to get rid of me, but then my brother managed to convince them otherwise.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Get away from him!" Tam punched at the guards threatening to harm Skyler, and Skyler cowered behind his brother.**_

_**Out of the shadow the Hun slinked out, his voice dripping with malice.**_

_**"Ah young Tam! You don't want me to harm your little bother? Then why don't we strike a deal? You work for me, and I promise I won't harm your brother!"**_

_**Skyler pulled at Tams sleeve, looking at him with beseeching eyes. Tam glowered at all the guards and the Hun.**_

_**"Fine, but dare lay one finger on my brother, or I'll make sure you'll pay!"**_

_**"Good Tam! Looks like my cousin Orochimaru really knows how to get young boys to work for him! Mufufufu!"**_

_**End flashback.**_

"I was only what, 7 or 8 then, and Tam was like, 12. He was the best big brother ever, but now I hardly see him, and when I do, there are all these guards here, and we can hardly ever say anything. He looks so worn and tired now a days, I hate to see him like this… And the worst thing is that it's all my fault…"

May immediately stopped him.

"Of course it isn't your fault, don't blame yourself!" She reached out a comforting hand but it was slapped away.

"How would you understand? It's all because I was too weak back then to care for myself, so Tam had to be forced to work with them!" His hair shielded his eyes and a tear slid down his cheek.

"I trained myself everyday, pushing myself to my limits. I was determined to become just as strong as he was, and be able to protect myself. I learnt that I had a power to, a power of healing, and another power… The power of the Stars."

Opening his palm, in a burst of turquoise light, a small dancing star appeared. It flashed and sparkled, and then Skyler threw it against the wall. A small explosion filled the room with smoke, but the wall was undamaged. Skyler gave out a cry of frustration, before again bringing out a star, and let it dance along in his palm.

"Apparently, I am the Star Healer, shown in the prophecies, and my brother, he is the Knight of Light. I used my power almost everyday, because I get beaten up by the guards. Sometimes, they beat me up on purpose, stabbing me and punching me, leaving me in a near death state. It's so hard, and yet I'm determined to live on, just so I can free my brother from the cage that I put on him. I have been locked up here for 5 years, and yet still I am as weak as ever…"

More tears were sliding down his cheeks and Mays heart went out to Skyler. It must be so hard to be beaten up everyday, and his maturity showed a lot about him.

Skyler suddenly felt a warmth around him as May wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Finally letting go, Skyler cried, and cried.

Xxxxxx

**-.-'' Sorry that was so awful! And um yeah, I own Oliver Raaine and Skyler Ice!**

**Please review!**

**Um keep reading because hopefully I will update soon!**

**Although if I don't it's because of work and all that stuff... Hehe...**

**See you people, and you might not be seeing me for some time because parents evening is coming up, and you know what that means... Oh patronising teachers...**

**Um so yeah, tata people!**

**Jolt**


	15. Let's get out of here!

**Hey guys I'm SO SO SO SORRY for not updating in so long**

**Hey guys I'm SO SO SO SORRY for not updating in so long!**

**I'm really sorry and this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this fic, no matter new or old! Thank you for not abandoning this fic despite my laziness and business and late-updating ness!**

**And I've changed Drew's name to Drew Elliont, so if I said a different name before… xD**

Xxxxxx

Drew struggled on through the forest, fighting with tall grass and sharp thorns on branches. He scowled as the forest darkened, knowing that the sun was going down. Soon, he could barely see his hands in the inky black darkness of the forest.

As he struggled along, his mind began to wander off, and soon enough his thoughts turned to May.

May…

How was she? Where was she? Did she miss him? Probably not as much as he missed her.

He yearned to see her smile again, and drew up images of her in his mind, but none gave off the radiance of her smile, and his heart ached just thinking about never seeing her smile again.

Determined to find May, Drew struggled on.

As dawn broke, an exhausted Drew covered in cuts and bruises collapsed next to a grassy hill, his hair just about touching the clear river which ran alongside the grassy bank, all of which was right next to the castle.

Xxxxxx

Drew woke up to the sound of splashing water, and when opening his eyes, was caught with the sun and had to blink rapidly for the black spots to go away from his sight. He could hardly remember how he had reached the place, and all that was carved into his memory were the feelings of a desperation to get to May, his aching feet and his parched throat that was still so dry.

Realising that he had a river right next to him, Drew quickly cupped his hands and drank from them, not caring how much dirt had been on his hands.

Winning the battle against dehydration, Drew cautiously got up to survey his surroundings. He could see the castle clearly from his vantage point but it seemed no one was able to see him. That suited fine with Drew. Shuffling closer, he decided to try and use some of his powers, and try to learn a new trick.

Closing his eyes, and concentrating, Drew began to feel the energy coursing through his veins. The power was amazing, weaving through his blood stream, twirling and swirling, and he focused it, channelled it, until he had collected a sphere of energy in his hands. The sphere was full of wirling energy, glowing with a beautiful green aura.

Drew opened his eyes and decided to test his little "invention". Holding the sphere up to his eyes, he gazed through it at the castle, and lo and behold! His "invention" had actually worked! He could clearly see the different levels of the castle and the people milling around!

Quickly finding a piece of paper from his backpack which he found next to where he was lying, completely forgotten about, he started to sketch out the layouts of the castle. He had finished drawing the top layers when he came to the bottom layer, where he shivered. It was obvious that they were cells, and the people remained inside, generally not moving, though (hopefully) alive. He could see a few figures moving up and down the hallways who he deemed as guards, when he stopped, taking an intake of breath. Instead of the orange figures that were in most cells, he had come across three people in a cell, one glowing bright red with pulsating red energy leaking out like a flame, another with a faint white glow and the last who had light turquoise energy glowing around themselves with occasional star shaped energy bouncing out.

He felt his heart relax a little, knowing he had found May, and he quickly coloured in that part of the map with a star and a heart.

Rolling up his brilliant work of art, he put it in his backpack, filled his water canteen and then he was ready to roll, but first, he needed a way to get in…

"Come on out, Freeart!" With a toss of his mane, Freeart appeared, in all his dazzling glory. "Hey buddy, you think you could help me?"

The two huddled next to the river, carefully planning, and it wasn't before too long that they set off, to the castle.

Xxxxxx

Soon a cunningly disguised Drew was creeping up to the castle. As he crept, he carefully grew some more leaves to cover his hair (not that it needed covering because it was so green) and wiped some war-mud (war-paint? Haha) on his face. And so, like that, Drew arrived at the castle gate, cunningly disguised as a bush.

He grinned at the brilliance of his disguise while making a few changes. Even as a bush he needed to appear sexy and manly, just in case May saw him before he had a chance to get rid of his disguise.

Freeart was tunnelling underground into the castle and would then proceed to unlock the gates. Because the gates were of such strong material, the Hun decided that no guards were needed, which was really why Drew had managed to successfully sneak up to the castle, and manage to blend in with the green on the green and purple gate.

Freeart sniggered to himself while tunnelling underground, but sobered when he caught a whiff of Cacturn. He knew that he had reached the castle and began tunnelling upwards, then sent strong plants to tip over the concrete slabs which paved the floor. Luckily no one was in sight, just as Drew had planned, and Freeart used a powerful vine to pull back the massive bolt. Drew tumbled in, hedge disguise and all.

"So what do you think of my disguise?"

Freeart sniggered at Drew's question.

"It takes your name Grass-Head to a whole new level."

Drew glared and huffily removed the disguise.

"Come on, let's go, we've got some saving to do!"

Xxxxxx

Drew had used some of his magic on the map, and little figures indicated where the guards and cacturn were. Drew had got the idea from Harry Potter, and was glad that it worked.

Managing to find the stairs, they creeped down to the cells, where prisoners were held.

Xxxxxx

Tom and Jerry were the two guards on their shift. Tom was drinking huge doses of coffee for his caffeine hit, and Jerry was just snoozing. Both knew that the cells were escape-free from the inside, with metal linings which were magic proof.

But of course there was a problem.

A simple problem.

Anyone could just open the doors…

From the outside.

Which was exactly what Drew and Freeart were prepared to do. Unbeknownst to the guards, vines were slowly shooting up from the ground and all of a sudden there mouths were covered with poison ivy leaves and vines covered with thorns were binding them to their chairs.

Drew stepped out of the shadows, smirking.

"Your security is so crap…" He walked along the lines of cells, trying to keep cool,

"That I could just walk in here…" Smiling, Drew stopped in front of May's cell,

"And open any cell…" He put his finger on the handle, and twisted it,

"I want to." With a click the cell unlocked, and ignoring the guard's bulging eyes, he walked inside, posting Freeart outside.

Xxxxxx

May was gently holding Skyler in her arms as he slept, knowing that he hadn't had proper contact in years. She gazed at him in his sleep, his face was so full of innocence and was so open, unlike when he was awake, eye's wide and frightened, features hardened to stay strong.

Then she heard a voice, and she startled in fright, hearing about Skyler's abuse in his prisonment. She was determined to protect him from those vicious brutes, and prepared a fireball, but gasped when she realised it was Drew's voice.

Did they catch him too?

She waited with bated breath and struggled to listen, but Drew's voice was muffled through the door and she was afraid that she would wake Skyler if she moved.

Suddenly, the lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing Drew, silhouetted in the bright light which made May squint.

"May!" Drew's voice was full of relief, and so was hers, she realised, as she called out his name, "Drew!"

Drew caught sight of Skyler asleep, and Oliver, also asleep. Raising his eyebrows to show his confusion, Drew tried to stop feeling jealous about _him_ not being in May's arms.

"Who is that kid anyway?" Drew pointed to Skyler, feigning nonchalance.

"He's… Why don't you ask him yourself?" For Skyler had been woken by the voices, and was slowly blinking open his eyes. He had had the best sleep in years, feeling warm and safe, though he blushed when saw May was holding him.

Quickly getting up and hiding his blush from a giggling May, he turned towards the open door, the light that was lighting up the whole room. Squinting, he managed to see some guy with green hair and green eyes, and immediately felt apprehensive.

"May, who's he?" He whispered to her, much to May's amusement.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" May giggled, having just said the same sentence only a few moments before.

"The name's Drew Elliont, kid, now who are you?" Drew's emerald eyes sparkled as he gazed at the "kid" who was glaring at him.

"I'm not a kid thank you very much! I'm Skyler. Skyler Ice. Pleased to meet you… I guess." Skyler continued to glare at Drew, and Drew found himself getting lost in that whirlpool of colours, before Skyler blinked. "Eh sorry about the eyes, it's something to do with my inheritance…" Skyler gave a sheepish smile, not bothering to properly explain about the whole Star Healer thing.

Drew took out his magical map and added a figure on, marked as "Skyler Ice" Immediately the map began to glow a faint green but as Drew watched, something else happened.

Underneath Skyler's name, letters were appearing.

"S, t, a, r… Star… M, a, g, e… Mage? Star Mage?" Drew wondered why his map had done such a weird thing, when he heard May and Skyler talking.

"I thought you were the Star Healer?"

"I thought so too you know" Skyler's indignant tones made Drew smile slightly. And then Freeart's voice drifted in through the door.

"Did I hear someone mention Star Healer and Star Mage?" Walking in, Freeart's gaze was immediately drawn to Skyler, and he took in a sharp intake of breath. "Woah, it looks like the prophecies are all coming true…" He whispered, under his breath.

"Honour to meet you, oh great Star Mage. I might be able to answer some of your questions." Settling himself more comfortably, and ignoring the looks being directed towards him, he began. "You see, when a Star Healer is born, the stars must be precisely aligned in a certain way, and they have to have the Star Healer blood in them. But if the alignment has an extra star called MoXing in it, then the Star healer will be extra powerful and might even become a Star Mage if trained well. But the alignment of stars only appears once every thousand years, and to be born on that night when the stars were aligned… You must have very strong Star blood in you."

Skyler was a bit shocked by all of this, and tried to take it in. Meanwhile, Freeart stretched and tossed his head towards the door.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!"

Xxxxxx

**Right guys, see, I typed this chapter in just 3 hours, all for you! 3**

**Believe me, I have been uber busy lately, had to take an A2 which was disastrous and amongst other things.**

**So please review and I'll try to update soon!**

**And sorry if the story and writing is really crap, but I haven't written anything creative since like the last update, and I'm really rusty xD**

**Jolt xxx**


	16. chapter 16

Heeya guys

Heeya guys! Um sorry for not updating in so long, but I'm so BUSY with like school and stuff! xD

Anyway, the thing that motivated me to write this is the AMAZING thing that people around the world are reading this fic! I was like OMG at the stats for August! I don't even think I write that great but woah!! And like people are reading from Hong Kong? And Germany? And India, Australia, Finland, Canada?? So THANKS guys! Mind telling me where you guys are from in a review? xD

This dedicated to all the lovely people who are going back to school, are already back, or just didn't get a holiday! And all the people "August Stats: For the month of 2008-08, there have been a total of **610 Hits** and **163 Visitors** to all of your stories." who read this because you just made my day! :D

Oh my gosh, if you want to really make my day, review and say where you're from! Please! I'm so excited about this though! :D Eek!

Oh and this is also dedicated to Val, Vallarie, because she is Awesome! :D

Xxxxxx

Drew grabbed hold of May's hand while Skyler followed behind, still trying to figure out the huge dose of information just given to him. Oliver, who had been mostly ignored just then, rolled his eyes at his seemingly non-existence self. His peridot green eyes though, still glinted humorously, as he looked at May and Drew.

Because when Drew had grabbed May's hand, the shock of his warm hand around hers made May turn bright red, her bright blue eyes shocking open. Drew gave her an amused smirk, and quickly pecked her on the cheek. May from then on began her existence as a tomato, though if it meant getting kisses from Drew, she probably didn't mind.

Freeart snorted at them, motioning them to hurry up. Glancing at his map again, Drew suddenly drew (ahaha) in a surprised breath. A large group of Cacturn which were previously patrolling on the third floor were now headed right towards them. What to do?

"Damn I didn't realise we'd spent so much time already!" Drew mutter sharply under his breath, and quickened his pace, before whispering loudly to the group, "Cacturn are headed this way, we NEED to get out of here!"

The group's fearful faces told him everything he needed to know. Drew had automatically took the position of leader right then, and now, it was his job to get them safely out of this place.

Frowning as he tried to quickly work out a plan, Drew pondered upon what their magic powers could do. If some fiddling produce such an extraordinary map, then what would happen if they concentrated all their powers? Maybe, just maybe…

"Quick guys! We need to focus our powers!" Drew said so fast that they almost didn't quite catch it. But already the sounds of faint footsteps echoed down the large corridor and there was no time for questions. At a make or break situation like this, they had to take a chance.

"Ok, we need to focus and try to be invisible!" Freeart raised an eyebrow at Drew's suggestion, and wondered at the possibilities. There were legends of such magical powers, but they had been dismissed as generations of power became weaker and weaker. Now with these individuals with power burning in their veins, not to mention a Star Mage… Sending a nod at Drew, Freeart raised his head. "I'll do all I can do to help Drew! But you must hurry, for there is so no time to lose! May, Skyler, focus all your magic! And Oliver, do you have any powers?"

Oliver blushed a bit, embarrassed to be the one with the weakest power. "Yeah I have a kind of talent, I can uh…" Embarrassed he shuffled a bit, "Grow apples and stuff. I have a special… Apple power…" Giving an embarrassed cough he looked down. "But I'll try my best to help as well!"

"Drew I think you had better put me back into my poke ball, as I might take up some of your power to shield." Freeart gravely suggested, and quick as Drew had nodded, vanished in a glowing red beam of light.

"Alright let's do this thing!" May said, pumping her fist in the air.  
And so standing in a circle, they gathered close together, in a circle, with their backs to the outside. And they concentrated, and concentrated, willing magic to pour from them, and it did. In sparkling doses which lit up the corridor, the colours twisting into a beautiful glowing sphere which grew, and grew.

"Come on guys, just a little bit more!" Their hearts were in their mouths as they heard the footsteps growing louder, seemingly just around the bend. Now chucking magic out from every pore in their body, they began to hear a faint tune in their minds, a faint but still there tune. The sphere grew in size, enveloping nearly all of them, glowing brighter and brighter until they were suddenly blinded by the light, in a unique moment where the tunes in their heads joined as one and rushed in their ears, entwining around their heartstrings, binding them closer than ever. And then, they weren't there.

At least to others that is. They could see each other perfectly, encased in their sphere bound by their powers. Freeart even in his poke ball was dazzled. It had been a long time since he felt such strong magic, and heard such beautiful music being made. A very long time it seemed, too long a time.

The Cacturn had just rounded a corner, and the group tried to keep as quiet as possible to slip by them. Skyler was too occupied in keeping silent, but May, Drew and Oliver noticed the dark caped figure as they passed.

Dark blond hair peeked out of the hood, covering part of his face, but not enough to hide those crimson red eyes which flashed as they caught the light, for a second shedding light on the sorrows in his eyes. A look of shock passed across his face, mixed with regret and he saw them, and more shock which melted into relief as he saw his brother. Oh yes, he had seen Skyler. Maybe it was because he shared the same blood as him, or because he had powers too, Tam had seen the group, but had not let on. In a second, the emotions which had flashed across his face were hidden behind a blank and emotionless mask, as he led the Cacturn around the next bend.

May felt a twinge in her heart as she saw the caped figure moving away. He had been her friend, she had trusted him… Drew, sensing her distress put a calming hand on her shoulder, and fell into step next to her. Gently laying his cheek against hers for a second, he quickly pulled back and gave her a reassuring grin, relishing the feel of his cheek against hers, and happy now that the look of utmost distress had gone. Entwining their fingers together, May couldn't help but smile stupidly at Drew, oh how she loved him sometimes!

And so, as quiet as the shadows which danced upon the walls, they ran out of the castle through the tunnel Freeart had dug, and emerged back into fresh, cleansing air.

Xxxxxx

Ash, Misty, Krysia and Wolfy mounted their rapidashes, after carefully checking their things. It was a scary thing, preparing for war. Behind them, another 30 or so people were mounted on rapidashes. They were setting out for the Castle in which Harley the Hun lived. The Castle was situated in Evalsitee, the city where darkness governed and people were corrupted and twisted.

Having no other choice, Ash and his group had to advance upon the castle, hopefully meeting with the others on the way there. Just to be extra careful, he had made tiny little birds crackling with electricity, to which he had given the messages. These birds would soon find the others and pass on the message.

Ash looked up at the darkening sky, and felt the despair that resided in this world. The feeling of hopelessness and lostness, the awful feeling of losing everything you had. He could hear the echoes of the screams from the victims, mercilessly killed. Tears sparkled in his eyes and he closed them, swallowing his tears. They had a war to go to.

"Alright, we'll be taking the path through the mountains, as Brilvy, your leader, has suggested." Brilvy who was on the rapidash next to Ash nodded.

"Let's go!" Brilvy's shout was followed by cheering and shouts, while Ash, silently promised, that he would save this world that was full of despair, not for the pride or the credit of doing it, but for the people of this world, who had managed to live on, untainted and hopeful for tomorrow. He would save the world, for them.

As the group rode forward, he prayed that they would be able to win, the good against the evil.

Xxxxxx

Tam contemplated to himself, as the angry shouts of the Cacturn milled around him, as they found that the prisoners had escaped. The guards had been beaten and shoved into a cell in which May, Drew, Skyler and Oliver had just escaped from.

The voices milled around him, but did not affect him.

Because Tam had seen him. Skyler Ice. Seeing him almost made all the evil and darkness he had experienced worth it. To see Skyler, alive, grown up, and escaping. Tam smiled to himself, underneath the shadows of his hood, his eyes danced with happiness. He had struggled to restrain himself from crying out to Skyler just a minute ago, but had masked his face into a blank look of nonchalance. He couldn't ruin his brother's one chance of escaping.

And then there was May. Still just as beautiful as he had seen her last time. Her brown hair just as glossy and blue eyes sparkling. But her eyes sparkled with fear, and hurt as he had passed by. He had wanted so badly to pull her into a hug, to apologise for all the wrongs he had sinned. But he couldn't, and probably never would be able to. For she loved Drew. It was Drew who had calmed her down back then, for the hurt that Tam had dealt.

Suddenly, Tam was shaken out of his thoughts as the Cacturn leader motioned for him to go, as everything had been taken care. Nodding, Tam led the way back through the tunnels, marvelling at the shiver he got from where the group had gone invisible. The sheer amount of magic they had used was astounding, though Tam with his unique ability to see through that kind of magic had still seen them.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of them, Tam focused on all the bends of the tunnel, as they carried on to the King's room. S-class emergencies like this were to be immediately reported to the Hun, and Tam's heart dropped as he neared the room and listened to the battle tactics being discussed.

He hoped with all his heart that Skyler, May and the others were able to live through this.

Xxxxxx

Anyyyway sorry for this awfully short update for such a long time of waiting!

I promise to update faster but this needs to come up :D

Thanks for waiting and being so patient and great you guys!

Zhen xxx


End file.
